Yasogami Busters!
by Syphira
Summary: I am Remilia Konagi, and I am currently moving into the town of Inaba. ...Eh? ...Why does my head hurt? May change to Rated M depending on how it goes. DROPPED as of 2011/7/28
1. Welcome to Yasoinaba!

**Chapter 1 – Welcome to Yasoinaba.**

_"Hehe... Welcome to the Velvet Room.." _

The man learned toward the newest guest of his little "ride" of adventure. He had gray hair, and ears that made him look like an elf. His nose was huge, and all he kept on his face was a freaky-looking grin to top off his appearance. "Ah... It seems we have a guest with an intriguing destiny."

Many people would expect a male to enter the room, but this was way different than any other journey the hero calls off. For some reason, there was an attendant by him with short, curly, blonde hair. She wore a blue uniform, and was just sitting there in silence.

However... This is a _girl _we're talking about.

"My name is Igor," Igor was talking very slowly, as if he probably thought she was stupid. "I am delighted to make your acquaintance."

The younger teen blinked. Listening to everything that he could say to her.

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter..."

"It is a room that only those who are bound by a 'contract' may enter."

"_...C-Contract?" _The female spoke up after hearing this. Her voice wasn't in a whisper, but in a firm and confused tone. "What do you mean?"

"A fate, such as this, may visit you in the near future." He never answered her question, but he did show some manners. "What might your name be?"

"I am..." She sucked in some air, then exhaled. "Remilia Konagi. My name is Remilia Konagi."

"Hmm." He nodded, "Let's take a look into your future, shall we?"

"Eh-"

Igor faced his palm over the blue table. Well... Everything was blue in the Velvet Room, it wasn't a surprise there. A light shone, and he held a stack of Tarot Cards in front of him.

"Do you believe in fortune telling?" He asked her, and chuckled before he laid seven of them out on the table.

_'This feels so weird...' _Remilia thought to herself, but continued to stay silent and watch.

"Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different..." He let out a small laugh. "Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?"

"Life..?" She repeated the word.

Without hesitation, he lifted the card up to show her.

"Hm," He blinked. "The Tower in the upright position. It represents the future coming up now, meaning you'll have a catastrophe approaching soon..."

"..." Remilia thought she could hear herself whimper.

"The card indicating the future upon that is..." He flipped another. "The Moon. In the upright position. This card represents 'hesitation' and 'mystery'... very interesting indeed."

"And that all means..?"

"It seems that you will encounter a misfortune at your destination." He nodded his head slowly, "A great mystery will be imposed upon you. In the next few days, you _will _encounter a contract, leading you back here."

"..."

"This year will be a turning point in your destiny... If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost."

"...Destiny..?"

"My duty is to provide assistance to those who come here." Igor finished his explanation.

"Wait, so..." She blinked, "Are you saying... Something bad will happen?"

The female by Igor put her head down, but then looked back at her.

"Forgive me," Igor ignored her. "I have neglected to introduce my assistant. This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself."

"Hello." She nodded her head. "I am here to accompany you through your journey."

Igor stayed silent for a few more seconds. "I believe our time is up here. Details will be continued next time.."

"W-Wait!" Remilia wanted to stop him.

"Until then, farewell..."

* * *

I felt myself wake up after that whole incident. The train was still going, and going... Whoever that Igor person was, began to haunt my thoughts very much. I am listening to my MP3 Player as I heard the train rock by. All I can think about is my friend...

Oh! So, yeah. My name's Remilia Konagi. I'm sixteen, and I'm currently transferring because my parents are Overseas for a whole year. That town I'm going to, is apparently Yasoinaba.

I flipped open my phone again, all the while listening to "JOINT" by Mami Kawada. It was around 3:50PM, and the text message I received from one of my relatives was to meet him at Yasoinaba Station at 4:00. I turned off my MP3 at the right time, because we were just now getting to that destination, too.

When the train stopped, I put up my things, picked up my bag, and walked out the door without hesitation. I walked into the next train that should lead to the end of the Yasoinaba Station, and I just sat by the window looking out of the horizon. It looked really beautiful...

"K-Kh!" W-What are these thoughts appearing in my head?! I saw a guy... This guy in a vision I had just now. Then Margaret and Igor... God, my head...

"I-It's probably nothing..." I told myself, as I headed in and out the tunnel on the train.

Checked my phone again. 3:55.

"_Yasoinaba..."_ The man from the train told me. "Yasoinaba."

I walked out the exit of the train station. I had around two minutes to spare, so I decided to look around at the place. Trees, and flowers... The place really had some touch to it!

Though, a voice had to ruin the moment. _"Hey, over here!"_

I turned to where the voice came out from, and walked downstairs to meet the person. Apparently, the "we" in the message must've been with the girl that was behind him.

The man looked like he was around his 40s, since he didn't look so old or didn't have gray hair. He was wearing a gray suit with a red tie, and held a jacket in his right hand. It seemed like he was growing a mustache, but it still looked like he was working.

I shook his hand. "Hello."

"Well, you look cuter in person than in the picture." What he said made me chuckle a bit. I mean, I'm not that cute. Red eyes? Short purple hair? Hell, you have me summed up in those two things. "Welcome to Inaba, I'm Ryotaro Dojima. So, I'll be looking after you." He scratched his chin for a minute. "Let's see, I'm your mother's younger brother... That about sums it up."

"Does that make you my uncle?" I questioned. I'm not good with the whole relationships thing, which made me feel kind of stupid. He gave me a simple nod and a small smile though.

"A-ah." I completely forgot to introduce myself. How rude! I couldn't help, but bow slightly. "My name is Remilia Konagi. It's nice to meet you, please take care of me!"

"No need to be so formal." He gave out quick laugh. "We've met before, you probably don't remember though." _Yeah, no need to tell me twice. _"I've changed your diapers before, y'know?"

He pushed the little girl closer to me, who I just stared down at. "This here's my daughter."

I had to keep myself from squealing, because his daughter was _adorable_! She had tiny ponytails on the side of her brown hair, and her brown eyes matched with the the most! It looked like she was wearing a striped dress, because it didn't really look like a skirt. Her pink shoes were the cutest though.

"Come on, Nanako." Dojima coaxed her. "Introduce yourself to your cousin!"

Cousin..? I'm going to faint from _cuteness_!

"..." She whined. I'm surprised I didn't consider this a Buzzkill. "...'lo."

She ran behind her father right after that, and he couldn't help but laugh again.

"What are you being so shy for?" He asked her.

She did look the cutest she could be when she slapped him on the leg for asking that.

"Ow! Haha." He turned back to me. "Well, let's get going shall we?"

He pointed to this white van that was in park at the lot.

"My car's over there."

He started walking, along with Nanako right behind him. I really had to follow behind, though.

* * *

As we were riding back to the Dojima household, we stopped by what seemed like a Gas Station from afar. April 11th, almost a month before my birthday came and I turned 17. The station's name was Moel, and had some kanji at the end of it. However, I really didn't care about it.

"Hi! Welcome to Moel!" An attendant came up to the car once we drove in.

Nanako was the first to jump out the car with Dojima right beside her. It seemed that Nanako had to make a bathroom stop as well, so Dojima asked if she could go by herself. She said yes.

I could see the attendant talk to Nanako about something, before she ran off with what seemed like an annoyed look on her face. I finally got out of the car with my Cell Phone in hand, overhearing the conversation that my Uncle was having with the attendant.

"'You taking a trip?" He asked him.

"Nah, we just came to pick her up." I knew he was referencing me. I just continued to tap numbers in the phone. "She just moved in from the big city."

"The city, huh..?" The attendant looked back at me.

"Fill up my car while you're at it." Dojima requested. "Regular's fine."

"Right away, Sir~!" That boy certainly had some excitement to him. It was only then I heard Uncle Dojima talking about smoking, until he walked away from us.

Ugh. Another cigarette-user?

"Are you in High School?" The boy asked me.

"Oh? Yes." I replied. "I'm going to be a Second Year student this year."

"Does it surprise a girl from the city to see how little there is out here?"

"Actually, it looks really nice." I couldn't help but smile. "I might like it here."

"There's little to do here, so I'm sure you'll get bored fast." Well, I don't mind anything _too _little. "You'll either be doing part-time jobs or hanging out with friends."

I sighed. Only if I _had _friends.

"Actually, we're looking for part-time help right now!" I could tell the boy was trying to cheer me up, since he walked up to me and flipped my phone back down. I clicked my phone back onto it's holder on my skirt, basically like a Key-chain.

"Give it some thought, won't you?" He gave a huge grin to me. "We don't mind if you're a student!"

I shook his hand, and that's when I thought I heard the footsteps of Nanako come in from behind. I said my goodbyes to the attendant, and then looked torward Nanako.

"Agh..." The headache hit me again. What was going on..? I rubbed my head to make it go away, but it didn't help that much.

"Are you okay?" Nanako seemed worried about me. "Did you get carsick..? You don't look too good."

I didn't know if it was from the whole trip, or what... I was feeling really dizzy, though.

"I-It's nothing." I lied to her. "Don't worry about it..."

* * *

It took another few hours, but we finally made it back to the Dojima residence. I really liked the house from the outside, I'm guessing it was two stories, since it had some windows on the top. I shrugged, but decided to go inside and notice all the specific details about the house. I can't believe I'd be over here for a year now... Somehow I am reluctant to believe that.

We sat on the Tatami mats after getting settled back in for dinner. I really love how they prepared the fish and such, since I hadn't had fish in a few months from going on a diet. Don't ask.

I was the only one to get a cup of Orange Juice, while they drank Soda. My body only allowed me to drink fruity stuff, but hopefully it wouldn't be such a problem while I'm living around. I held the cup in both of my hands, until Dojima said something.

"Alright, let's have a toast!"

We rose up our cups and cans, and then gave a sip of our drinks. I put the cup down to the side, and swallowed the last of the "sip" I had taken from the dainty green cup.

"Your mom and dad are as busy as always, huh?" Dojima asked me. "They are working Overseas, right?"

"Yes." I simply answered. I didn't really want to go into detail about my whole family life.

"I know it's only for a year, but getting stuck in a place like this because of your parents? It must be rough being a kid."

"I don't mind it, really." I smiled sadly, "It's nice out here, and there may be endless possibilities here, so..."

"It's just Nanako and I in the house," He informed me. Wow, they have a whole house like _this _to themselves? "It'll be nice having you around. As long as you're here, you're part of our family. Make yourself at home."

"Thank you for your kindness." I nodded, looking at both of them.

"I told you, you don't have to be so formal." He reminded me. I'm always like this around people, it's kind of awkward sometimes when they tell me this.

"Well, anyway... Let's eat."

I picked up the chopsticks, but that's when I heard my phone. At least... that's what I _thought _I heard. It happened to be Dojima's phone, as he stood up and took it out.

"Dojima, speaking." He continued to talk. "Yeah? I see... So where is it?"

I swear I heard a hesitation sigh. He really cared about being at home with us, I guess. When he hung up his phone, he looked back at me.

"I'm sorry. I have to go take care of some business." He looked down, "Go ahead and eat without me, okay?"

He then turned to Nanako. "I don't know how late I'll be, so take care of him, alright Nanako?"

"Okay..." She sighed. I guess I was being a burden to her.

When he opened the door, I could hear the rain pouring down outside. Didn't see that coming.

"Nanako, it's raining out!" He yelled back. "What did you do with the laundry!"

Nanako didn't wait. "I already brought it in!"

"Alright. Well, I'm off!" And that's all I heard after the Car started. Nanako looked down at the floor, then sat back down to turn on the TV.

We heard the forecast on the whole week. It seemed like the rain wasn't going to stop for awhile, which got my spirits down in the mood. Rain always makes me sleepy.

"Let's eat." Nanako spoke to me, and took her chopsticks to start picking up the fish. However, she was fairly quiet, so I decided to speak about something.

"It must be hard, right?" I was talking about her Uncle. "Do things like this happen often?"

"I'm used to it." She sighed. "He's a detective, so..."

We heard the news come on, and apparently it was talking about some affair with a guy. It made some appearances of reporters get canceled and... All that other junk I really could care less about.

"This is really boring..." Nanako said to herself, and changed the channel until we saw a commercial catch my eye.

"_Every day's great at your Junes~" _Catchy jingle. That's all I had to say. That's when I heard someone start singing.

"Every day's great at your Junes!" It was Nanako. All I could do was smile a bit.

She turned. "...Aren't you going to eat?"

"S-Sorry." I shook my head, and began to eat.

Looks like I'll like my stay here _a lot._

_

* * *

_

**First Chapter of Yasogami Busters! I at first messed up when uploading, so it looked all crappy. But, now it's all good, and you have yourself a new story!**

**Thanks for reading~ Please review!**

**Remilia Konagi (C) Me~**


	2. City Girl's Rampage!

**Chapter 2 – City Girl's Rampage!**

That night, I felt that it would be much easier to go to bed early that night. When I walked into my room, I noticed the tons of boxes that sat on the sofa that Uncle Dojima must've given me. I was too tired to care, though. I could barely get dressed by myself...

At night, I always tie my hair up into a bun, and then dress up in this pink, dressy-like nightgown that I bought with my own money a few years ago. I saw the TV... the shelf, but nothing caught my attention until I saw the futon laid across the floor. Without a problem, my head hit the pillow and I drifted off into a deep sleep...

...That's what I _thought_. I couldn't tell if I was dreaming or not, but something came to me that night...

I ended up in this different world... in my pajamas? Well, that didn't bother me, but I didn't feel that tired anymore. All I saw was a bricked path with fog all around, and it seemed like I could fall if I took the wrong step. I noticed I was on my knees, and couldn't help but stand up on my own two feet to start exploring.

"H-Hello?!" My voice didn't echo. I mean, it didn't go far, if any distance.

My voice seemed like it was muted to the fog... Only _I _could hear myself... What the-

I began to run forward this time, accidentally stepping into some of the gaps that were now forming inside the floor. Walking farther into the fog (I'm as blind as a bat!), I began to hear a strange and unfamiliar voice.

"_Do you seek the truth..?"_

It asked me this one question. I couldn't answer though, so I had no choice but to walk forward and try to navigate the place where the voice was coming from!

"_If you desire the truth, come and find me..."_

"What the hell..." I whispered. "What's going on? What's this _truth_ it's telling me?"

Talking to myself wasn't going to work. In fact, it's probably going to make everyone I meet think I'm a psycho in the future. I couldn't get used to that habit! It seemed like my feet were walking by themselves for a minute, and that's when I spotted this swirly-like door...

Not swirly, but.. colored. It seemed orange-ish and reddish, as well as having black lines across it. I was getting this really awkward presence from the square door, and that's when I held my hand out to it.

"K-Kh..." A bright light began to hit my eyes... What was happening again?

...I ended up in this different room, but fog was surrounding the same world. Was I back at the start again..?

"_So, you're the one who's pursuing me..."_

I looked up front to find what seemed like a man shrouded in mystery. Well, the fog covered him up so I couldn't see him clearly, if at all! I noticed this sword in my hand that was as sharp as a tack on the top, maybe even sharper. I had to hold it with both of them, since it was pretty heavy to hold with _just _one of my scrawny palms. I felt some sort of power come to my hands, and that's when I began to aim it at that person who was intimidating me.

"Zio!" I cried out, seeing something appear in the fog, but without some sort of perfect vision I couldn't see it very well. Electricity hit him in a flash... Heh, "flash."

"_Hmm... It seems you can see a little, despite the fog..."_ His voice wasn't a gentle angel, that's for sure.

"Shut up!" I commanded, running towards him with the sword in my hand, and then commencing a slash that didn't do anything. It didn't even pour blood or anything like in those action movies!

"_I see... Indeed, you possess an interesting quality..."_ His voice made my skin prickle. Whoever he was, gave me the creeps.

"_But... You will not catch me so easily..."_

"Catch you?!" Alright, I'm pissed. "I wanna get _out _of here!"

"If what you seek is 'truth'... Then, your search will be even harder." He advised me of this, but then sent some _more _fog out to the land. Goddamn it!

I couldn't see... I had no choice, but to drop the sword and guard myself before anything before I suddenly got a critical hit laid against my body.

"_Everyone sees what they want to... Yet, the fog only deepens.."_

When I noticed he wasn't going to do anything, I used that move... "Zio" one more time, but it seemed like the attack didn't connect and almost attacked _me _instead! I fell to my knees when his voice filled my head again...

"_Will we meet again...?"_ He asked me. "At a place other than here..."

He chuckled.

"_...I look forward to it."_

His voice echoed as it seemed like he left the premises.

"W-Wait!" I screamed, "S-St...op..."

I remember hearing a thump... Then, blacking out.

* * *

_"Breakfast's ready."_

I couldn't help but get up slowly. My head was still spinning a little, but that's because I blame.. whatever _that _was! When I dressed up, I thought the uniform looked OK for it being the school's. It had this sailor-type look surrounding the outside of it, while the inside had this speared-wheel sort of thing. The skirt looked checker-boarded, and now I have to get used to the fact of needing to wear long socks with uniforms again! Ugh...

I didn't let Nanako wait too long, so all I did was leave my hair in a ponytail. She was dressed up in what seemed like winter clothing.

"Good Morning." She didn't hesitate to say hello.

"Good Morning," I replied back, but was astonished at all the food that laid on the table. I sat on the nearest chair, and we just looked at each other.

"Okay!" She brightened up more than yesterday... Perhaps she was tired? "Let's eat!"

"Wow... Did you make all this food yourself?" I noticed Dojima wasn't there. "Oh... Did your father go to work already?"

"Something happened, so he won't be coming back." She sounded reluctant to tell me.

"You're starting school today, right?" She asked me. I just nodded as I ate a piece of toast. "My school's on the way, so... Why don't we go together?"

"You don't mind?" I finished eating breakfast with her. "I-I mean, if you don't want to walk with me..."

"I don't mind at all." She grinned at me a bit.

...This rain was really aggravating me... Especially because I couldn't walk to my school with a jacket or anything. We arrived at the Samegawa flood plain, which was basically the path I should take every morning from here on out. We each had our own umbrellas, and I was just carrying the things I needed for school. Her's was a tiny red backpack, and she still looked just as cute~!

She pointed straight ahead. "You keep going from here on out. My school's back this way, goodbye!"

"Alright, bye Nanako-chan!" I waved back to her as best as I could, then continued walking across the trail. The rain didn't seem like it would let up, especially since I almost had my umbrella fall out of my hands from either the wind combining with it, or something.

I spun my umbrella to keeping the water from pelting me down, and that's when I saw some boy screwing around on a bike... Or, at least trying to _hold _a goddamn umbrella with the freaking handlebar!

"_Whoaaa...!"_

_*BASH*_

I ran up to him as he crashed into the street sign and his stuff was knocked over and everything. Wow. He got hit in the wrong place, too... He didn't look too good.

I saw something that slipped out of his backpack called "Trial of the Dragon." Seemed like a DVD of some sort, but I didn't want to go snooping into his stuff. I risked getting wet to help him pick up everything.

"Are you... okay?" I looked at him in concern, but really I was just examining his looks.

Brown eyes. Blonde, spiky hair. Well, I guess I could say that was a blonde moment off of him. I unzipped his backpack (I was probably soaking wet by now...), and placed everything into the red bag that he was carrying. Seemed his headphones were falling off his neck, so I adjusted them the best I could.

"Yeah... Thanks..." He groaned, holding the spot where it seemed the pain was coming from. I began to cover myself with the umbrella again before walking off. Poor guy...

...

When I arrived at the school, I couldn't imagine how big it was! I noticed the uniform had buttons on it, that I didn't see until I got wet, I guess. I unbuttoned the jacket and noticed that there was the actual uniform under there! Man, that was too close!

"_Hey, you!" _That's when I heard a loud holler coming from the end of the hallway, and saw a really... _ugly _looking man coming down the hallway. "If you aren't going to wear the damn jacket, why wear it in the first place?!"

"I-It's wet." Man, was he_ atrocious_! Freakin' buckteeth and a goofy-looking tie, and... man, I don't even _want _to describe him! "I.. I'm about to go look for my class, right now... You see, I just transferred here-"

"Transferred?" His eyebrows rose, and he just looked at me with a suspicious look. "So, are you that... Komagi chick? Kokagi? Ko-"

"Nagi." I corrected him. "Remilia Konagi."

"Bleh." He turned away from me, "You're with me then. Get your ass over here and follow me."

"Erm.." I began to walk behind him, "Sensei, your name is-"

"Morooka." He scowled at me. "Shut your trap, and don't forget it."

"..." Ugh. I always wondered why we had to be _nice _to teachers, especially to assholes like him! I continued to follow him all the way to the classroom that seemed to be his. Damn it... He's my homeroom teacher, isn't he?!

He slammed open the door, which made a few kids escape to their seats and have me just walking in grabbing my other arm. From what it was like out here, brown eyes were common. Stupid eyes...

"Alright, _shut your traps!_" He beckoned the other students to quiet down. "I'm Kinshiro Morooka. Your _homeroom _teacher from today forward."

Damn it.

"Just because it's spring, doesn't mean you can act like love-stricken idiots!" Whoa, was he really insulting all of us? "Long as I'm around, you students are going to be pure as the driven snow.."

My hands were clenching into fists... How dare he talk about us, like we're some sort of delinquents? I've never been in this school... Yasogami High, but none of the kids looked like they wanted to cause trouble!

"Now, I hate wasting my time, but I better introduce this _freak _of a transfer student to you." His glare averted to me for a quick second, then looked back at the classroom. How _dare _he?! Was it bad enough that I had to be _insulted _for how I looked by that goddamn teacher?!

"This sad sack female has been thrown in from the big city out to a shitty place like this like yesterday's garbage," He wouldn't shut up... Oh my God, I swear. "And she's just as much as a loser as she was there! So you idiots better not try to do anything stupid with her!"

I promised myself I wouldn't cry... Well, blow up. I don't cry in situations like this, but I do go on a rampage like a wild bull.

"Tell them your name, girl, and make it quick!"

That's when I slammed my books down, and made everyone that _wasn't _paying attention look at the scene that was happening before their eyes.

"L-Listen, you!" I glared at him. "Are _you _calling me a loser?! I'm not like the city folk at _all_!! I am not garbage, and I'm not a loser!"

Everyone gasped in horror. What? Haven't they ever yelled at a teacher before?

"Humph." He just blinked, "You're on my shit list, effective immediately!"

Shit list? Didn't he mean "Blacklist?"

"_Now, listen up!" _He began to glare at me now. "This town, is miles away from your big city of perverts and assholes. In more ways than one..."

"That doesn't make me one." I noted.

"Just listen, dammit!" His voice actually made me jump this time. "You better not even _think _of getting involved with the boys here. Let alone, get into stupid situations."

"..." I didn't say a word. Just listened to him rant.

"But, what do _I _know?" He mocked us. "It's not like the old days. Even here, kids grow up too damn fast. "Every time I turn my back, your fooling around with one of those damn phones. Looking up your _life-journals _and _my-places_-"

"_Excuse me, can she sit next to me?!" _I heard some other girl call out to Morooka like it wasn't even bothering her.

"Huh?" Morooka lights up a bit , instead of chastising me. "Yeah, sure. You hear that, Kokagi? That seat over there is yours."

'It's _Konagi!_' I wanted to stress that one more time, but decided not to even try. I walked over to the seat and quietly sat down until I saw the girl who helped me out begin to whisper to me.

"He's the _worst_, huh?" Brown hair, brown eyes, and she wore a green jacket that was much different from our school uniform. Why was she helping me out? "Rotten luck to have you get stuck in this class... Well, we'll just have to hang in there for a year!"

I heard rumors going around me from all around the corners. I learned that I could get suspended easily if I got onto his bad side... Maybe I should just keep quiet for now...

_So my life here at the school has begun..._

_I wonder if I'll fit in..?_

_

* * *

_

**I swear, when I first heard Morooka yell like an idiot, I couldn't help but laugh at the "Life-journals" & "My-places." Nice one. XD.**

**So, Remilia Konagi is finally at Yasogami High. Wasn't expecting a chick that looked as nice as can be to spaz like that.**

**Persona 4 (C) ATLUS**

**Remilia Konagi (C) Me~**


	3. The Mysterious Murder

**Chapter 3 – The Mysterious Murder...**

School went on with crappy lectures and Morooka kept getting on my nerves more and more the whole entire lecture. I seriously raked my nails into my legs, despite the white scratches I was making onto my legs, since I wanted to get out of there and FAST! When I felt that my nails had gone into my skin, I stopped scratching myself and folded my arms while listening to him talk. That chick that's sitting by me? She was nice enough to even help me out through his rant.

...As soon as he said "that's all for today," I completely heaved a mental sigh and closed up my book. I don't know what was the worst habit for me that day: Creating scratches on my legs from annoyance, or doodling all over my notebook from listening to him yell at the students.

A guy was coming up to me to talk until I heard a beeping noise coming on the intercom.

"_Attention, all teachers," _Might've been the principal, I'll never know. _"Please report immediately to the Faculty Office for a brief meeting._

_All students must return to their classrooms and are not to leave until it is over._

_I repeat.."_

She said it once more, and then cut it off after she seemed to be finished. King Moron (at least that's what students call him) looked back at us with a glare.

"You heard the announcement. Don't go _anywhere _until you hear otherwise!" His look turned to me, in which I just rolled my eyes. He looked back at the others and then walked out of the room.

"He's really pissing me off." A black-haired student was talking with me. "I can't believe you had to get stuck into this class as soon as you got transferred."

"Eh, I'll get used to it." I shrugged. Though, something in my heart told me that I _wasn't _going to anyways. My head perked to the window once I heard a noise sounding like a siren coming from outside.

"Don't those sirens sound really close?" This one dude and his two buddies ran up to the window. "And I can't see a damn thing, either. Frickin' fog..."

"Yeah, the rain's the cause of it, too." The next guy spoke to the one who was complaining.

"Hey, did you hear? I heard the paparazzi's looking all over for that announcer chick." Come to think about it, when I sat down with the Dojimas, there was something about this Yamuni Manamo chick? Mayumi Yamano? Anyways, they were looking all over for her, but it's not like I care. Too much gossip in High Schools anyways. I continued to talk with the guy about where I lived before I moved, until we heard the PDA go off again.

"_Attention, all students._

_There has been an incident inside the school district." _Wait, what?

"_Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians ASAP, and quickly leave the School Grounds. Head directly home..._

_I repeat..."_

"The hell?" I looked back up into the air. "Why does _this _happen, all of a sudden?"

"I'm going to go check it out." The guy told me. "See you later."

I got off my seat to get my bag, and began to stuff my belongings in there except my MP3 player. That wound hang around the pocket, so I could listen to some of my favorite J-Pop or so. When I was about to go back to my seat to get something else, the brown haired girl that sat by me came up to me along with someone else.

"Are you going home by yourself?" She asked me.

I nodded. "Yep. Why?"

"Why not come with us?" She requested, but then smacked herself in the head as if she forgot something. "Oh! I almost forgot, I'm Chie Satonaka. You know I sit by you, right?"

"I forgot to introduce myself after I blew up on King Moron." I couldn't help but laugh at myself. "I'm Remilia Konagi. Thanks for helping me out back there."

"No problem!" Chie grinned, "Oh, and this is my friend, Yukiko Amagi."

The female called Yukiko was wearing a red version of our school uniform, but was matching skirts with me. She had black hair that was held back with a hairband, and she had really long stockings that perfectly fit into her shoes.

"Nice to meet you..." It seemed like she couldn't think of anything to say. "I'm sorry this is all so sudden."

"No worries, Yukiko-san." If I was going to get any friends, I had to use honorifics.

"Don't apologize like that," Chie whined. "Makes me sound like I don't have any upbringing. I just wanted to ask some questions, that's all!"

I smiled as we began to walk, and that's when I ran into that blond-haired boy that I helped out this morning. He had this _really _hesitating look on his face, I wonder what happened?

"Oh... Miss Satonaka..." He took out that DVD I saw that morning! Please don't tell me something happened to it... "This... was really awesome. The way they moved was... really amazing.."

He quickly bowed in apology and held it out to her. "A-And, I'm really sorry! It was an accident, please have mercy until my next paycheck!"

She took it from his hand with a look as if she sensed he was hiding something.

"See ya, thanks!" The guy began to pace his steps and walk off from us.

"Uh-oh..." I looked at Chie's face that was beginning to boil with anger. She began to chase after him right after that, too.

"Stop right there, what the hell did you do to my DVD?!" I saw a kick flying from her. Something told me that wasn't very good...

"That's twice today!" I groaned as I ran over to them with Yukiko beside me. How many times is he going to harm himself in the most comical way?

"N-No way, it's completely cracked!!" She cried out. "My 'Trial of the Dragon!'"

Oh _shit._

"I think mine's cracked, too..." The boy was wincing. "C-Critical hit to the nads..."

"A-Are you going to be okay?" I really felt bad for him, since that bike crash could've caused it.

"Y-You're that girl... from this morning.." The boy gave a quick glance at me, but then completely went back to focusing on the pain.

"What does he mean by that?" Yukiko questioned.

"It's...nothing." I lied.

"Who cares? Let's go, Yukiko. Remilia." Chie closed the case back up and walked off with the rest of them.

…

As we began to walk down the hill leading to the flood pane, this student came out of nowhere and asked Yukiko on a date, but Yukiko was completely oblivious to it! The boy had a different uniform from us, and looked...really atrocious, just like King Moron.

"I-I'm not going..." Yukiko shook her head.

"Fine!" He yelled, and ran off on his own leaving her dazed; she was also looking at Chie with panic in her eyes.

"W-What was that about?" She then turned to me.

"What it was about?" Chie was astonished at what seemed to be her best friend. "He was asking you out on a date!"

"Seriously..?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "That was really creepy though..."

"It went over the top when he just called you 'Yuki' all of a sudden!" Chie noted.

That's when I saw the same boy I had seen before with the yellow bike. "Turned down another lovelorn fool, huh? You got me the same way last year, too.."

"I don't remember doing that." She stared at him.

"Really?!" He coughed a bit. "Then, why don't we hang out sometime?"

"I'd rather not..." She sighed.

"That'll teach me to get my hopes up." He looked at me with interest. "Don't pick on the transfer student so much."

He rode off, and Chie cried out that she was curious.

"Sorry, I dragged you into this..." Yukiko sighed.

"I told you, don't worry about it." I gave a thumbs up, "There was a lot more where that came from back where I lived."

"But, now everyone's staring..." Chie whispered to us. "Let's go!"

…

"Oh, you came here because of your mother's job?" Chie stopped walking, which caused us to stop as well. "I'm sorry to hear about your father."

"I don't mind." I smiled sadly. Few months back, my father died from cancer, so while my mother went overseas I had to come to Inaba and leave all my friends. "I just don't talk about it much."

"I see..." Chie heaved a sigh of regret, but looked out to the left to show me the field. Good God, it was big! "There really _is _nothing here, huh? It's what makes it nice... but, there isn't much attraction to this town due to it. Oh!

There is something from , though. I think it's our pottery or something that makes it famous..."

"Really?" I was curious to know more about my surroundings. I mean, I just made two more friends, how better could it get! "Oh, there's the Amagi Inn! It's the pride of Inaba, and Yukiko's family runs it."

"It's just an old inn, Chie..." Yukiko freaked.

"_No _way!" Chie chuckled. "It's been in all sorts of magazines as a 'hidden treasure.' It's a really great inn, and someday Yukiko's going to take over it! It's what keeps the town going."

"I think that was half-true..." Yukiko sighed.

"So tell me," Chie grinned, "Any eyes on any particular boys at school?"

"Chie... Don't start it with asking questions like that again.." Yukiko made a moan of annoyance at her.

"She's popular at school, but doesn't have a boyfriend. Ain't that weird?" Chie laughed a bit. "Then again, have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"No..." I sighed. I'm not really into dating, I just want to make friends.

"You shouldn't believe what she said, I mean it's not true that I've never had a boyfriend-" Yukiko stopped herself. "Wait, let me reword that. What I meant to say was, I don't _need _a boyfriend. Gee, Chie..."

"Haha, sorry Yukiko!" She gave a devilish grin. "It's a big chance to talk to someone in the city, and you barely said a word!"

Chie then looked straight ahead with a face that was filled with curiosity. "Hey, what's that?"

She walked ahead, so Yukiko and I followed her only to find a few people, policemen, and... wait..._policemen?!_

"So that high schooler left school early, and when she came down the street..." One lady's voice began to fade.

"Whoa, who could imagine _that _hanging from an antenna?" Another lady was speaking.

"I wanted to see it, too..."

"Oh, you just missed it. They took it down a few minutes ago!"

"I think it's terrifying, I can't believe a _dead body _showed up around here..." Whoa, whoa. Hold on a second.

"Did she just say a dead body?!" Chie's eyes widened. It was then that I saw Uncle Dojima walking down to meet up with us three with a.. somewhat annoyed face.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" He asked me.

"We were kinda curious..." I scratched my chin in nervousness.

"I'd clear out of here before you get in our way." He grunted. Oops. "That damn principal, I told him not to let the students through here..."

"Hey, Remilia, you know this guy?" Chie turned to her. I simply nodded.

"I'm Detective Dojima, her guardian..." He scratched the back of his head. "How can I say this..? I hope you all get along with her." He looked back at me. "You three really should get out of here. Head straight home, alright?"

He was about to walk away until we saw a glimpse of a man running over to a bush to puke into it. Ew. Poor dude...

"Adachi!" He shouted at the man. "How long are you going to act like a rookie? You wanna be sent back to the office?!"

"Sorry...sir..." He winced, coughing a little more before I turned my face away in disgust.

"Ugh, go wash your face. We're going to go around and look for information." Dojima commanded, before walking away. The same man ran back to follow him, I guess.

"Was this what that announcement was about..?" Chie sighed. "Hey, Yukiko? Remilia? Let's go to Junes some other time..."

"Right...but," She sighed. "What do they mean? It was hanging from an antenna..."

It was then that I said farewell and walked off as if I just watched a horror movie.

"Hey, Remilia!" Chie called back to me, "Let's do our best tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure! But, wait!" I cried back to them.

"What?"

"Call me Remi." I had to give a smile so they could tell I'm still in the mood.

* * *

_**It's really confusing sometimes to do Remilia in First-person PoV because of the fact that Links to Fantasy & Blackbullet are both Third-person. It's also somewhat challenging and tedious to look through the dictionary and make Remi sound smart in her telling of Persona 4.**_

_**So, I completely forgot to credit Persona 4 in one of the other chapters. Whoops. I might as well credit what I've used so far in this one.**_

_**Thanks for reading~!**_

**_JOINT (C) Shakugan no Shana II (Or, the singer: Mami Kawada)_**

**_Persona 4 (C) ATLUS_**

**_Remilia Konagi (C) Me~_**


	4. I Owe You: To Junes We Go!

**Chapter 4 – I Owe You: To Junes we Go!**

_"I wonder if dad's not coming home again, tonight..."_

Nanako and I were watching TV together in the living room. I felt kind of bad for her, not having a father around to talk and laugh with. I guess I could kind of share her feelings, I was basically alone without my father or mother around. Though, what snapped me out of that was when I found out that that announcer got killed around Yasogami High.

What freaked out Nanako, though...

"The Inaba Police Department?!" She cried out. "That's where Dad works!"

"I'm sure it'll be alright, Nanako-chan." I reassured her. It's not like her dad was going to die from anything, right?

"I know... It's his job, so stuff like this usually happens..."

"_The body was found hanging from an antenna atop a local resident's roof. Authorities are..."_

"U-Uh..." I blinked. "Whoa.."

"That's really scary..." Nanako shook a bit. "To find her on the roof..."

The TV then flashed on a totally different screen. Though, we could easily figure out that it was Junes.

"Oh, it's Junes!" She pointed out.

"_At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come inside, and get in touch with our products." _The commercial then played the Jingle. _**"Every day's great at your Junes~!"**_

"**Every day's great at-"**

"_**Your Junes~**_**" **I had to sing along with her. It got stuck in my head the whole time we were at school, too. She giggled a little as she heard me sing it.

"You memorized it already?" She sounded hopeful. "I'm the best one in my class!"

I was watching at how she kept singing to herself to what seemed like it made her feel less alone or scared. I guess joining in wouldn't have hurt.

…

The next day, I walked to school with Nanako again before I left to go to that new High School. I had a lot of thoughts in my head, but what I couldn't get off my mind was the fact that Igor's words kept repeating like a broken record. Though, I think my thoughts shut off again when I saw that dude crashing into something again.

"Oh hell..." I put my journals into my bag and ran over to where he had crashed. His bike was found on the ground, and he was rolling around in a trash can trying to get himself out. As much as I wanted to laugh, I felt really sorry for him.

"S-Someone..." He whined. "Help?!"

I ran over to the other side of the trash can and stomped on the end of it. With my two hands, I also held it down so whenever he squirmed he wouldn't knock me off.

"Can you hear me?" I shouted to him.

"Oh, great!" He sighed in relief, "I-I'm saved!"

"Just start backing up!" I hollered back at him. "If you crawl backwards, you'll get out safely!"

"U-Uh, right!" He seemed confused by my directions, but he was able to pop out without a problem after I held him down. Though, it's not like I didn't stumble back or anything. I went to go get his bike back up while he fixed his clothes and everything.

"Whew, thanks." He took the yellow bike's handlebars from my hands. "You saved me, thank you. Um..."

He looked down, then looked back up to look directly in my eyes. "Hey, you're that transfer student, Remilia Konagi!"

"That's me!" I nodded. "Nice to meet you, uh..."

"Yosuke," He winked, "Yosuke Hanamura. Nice to meet you, too."

"Are you going to be alright?" I asked him. "That's like... the second time it's happened.."

"Yeah, I know." He looked down. "I-I'll be alright, though! Honestly, it's not like it'll hurt. Seriously, though, did you hear about that announcer?"

"That couldn't have been an accident." I replied. "It's kind of morbid to hear about that type of stuff."

"That's what I was thinking." He seemed interested in talking to me. "Who would dangle a body over a dead roof like that? That's pretty effed up if you ask me."

"True that." I sighed, but then I heard the bell ring from afar. "Oh, no! We'll be late!"

"Damn, you're right!" He checked his watch. "H-Hey, if you don't mind. I can give you a ride. It's a little squeaky, but it should be fine."

"Sure..." I looked confused, but allowed him to hop onto the seat. Though, he didn't mind standing up and riding the bike.

"Well, come on!" He waved back at me to get on as well. "You can ride on the seat."

"Okay." I nodded again, lifting myself up so I would sit sideways while he rode his bike. When he took off, I felt the wind from the acceleration blow straight across my face. I also put on my headphones and played "Angel Devil" by Megumi Ogata. I guess when I started humming, it caught Yosuke's attention, and he turned back once in awhile to catch a glimpse at what I was doing.

…

I could go on about freaking Morooka's lectures, and how he kept talking about us needing to "Shut our traps" or "Stop talking about the murder." I seriously wanted to antagonize him again, today. Then again, getting my ass chewed out by Uncle Dojima didn't seem like something I wanted so quick. Chie passed me a few notes from time to time, asking me more questions like "Who was my best friend?" or "How was where I lived?" I guess I totally did not pay attention to King Moron-slash-Morokin's lectures.

When I was putting my stuff back into my bag, I noticed Yosuke looking at me from above with a goofy grin on his face.

"So, are you getting used to the place?" He asked me. To tell you the truth, I felt somewhat miserable here, but I didn't want to show that to Yosuke, not that early.

"Y-Yeah, a little..." I blurted out.

"Hey, it's alright." He chuckled. "It took me awhile to get used to it, too. There isn't much to do here compared to the city, but there is that... something you don't get from anywhere else."

"Hopefully I find that special something here." I laughed a bit. Only a year...

"I like the food here, and the atmosphere's pretty good as well." He explained. "You wanna know the local delicacy here?"

"What?" I asked him.

"It's grilled steak, man! I hope you don't mind having me treat you for helping me out this morning!"

"H-Huh?!" I blinked. "Y-Yosuke-san, I don't think that's really-"

Chie began to walk up to us two when she heard the word steak. "What about me, huh?" She seemed irritated. "Ugh. My 'Trial of the Dragon..?'"

Yosuke crossed his fingers and gave a sigh. "You always come around when I talk about food..."

She ignored him. "How about it, Yukiko? Don't you think he should treat _us, _too?"

"I'm going to have to pass on this one..." She said apologetically. "I don't want to gain anymore weight, and I have to work at the inn anyways.."

"Whoa, training already?" Yosuke blinked.

"It's not like that..." She replied. "I should be on my way, see you guys later."

"Oh well," Chie made me turn to face her. "We should get going, too!" Wait, what?

"Huh?!" Yosuke didn't look too happy. "Do I _seriously _have to treat two people?!"

…

We arrived at that Junes place Nanako was so happy to go to for some reason. The food court was filled with tons of tables, and maybe even some umbrellas on top of them. Yosuke was telling one of the people about what he wanted to order, and soon came back with two drinks and some cut up meat.

"_This _is the cheap place you were talking about?!" Chie was frustrated. "They don't serve _steak _here!"

I was feeling in my pocket for some spare change. I felt really bad for having Yosuke to go and pay for Chie's things, too...

Yosuke sat down. "Yeah, well, when you hopped on the freeloader train, I had to change plans."

"That's not a reason to take us here! This _is_ your place, isn't it?"

"Uh, no." He argued back.

"Umm, not to barge in or anything, but.." I looked at Yosuke. "What do ya mean by 'his place?'"

"I never told you, right?" Yosuke turned to my direction. "Around half a year ago, I moved to Inaba from the city as well. Because this location barely opened up, my dad was assigned to manage it."

"Wow..." I felt around my pocket and found my spare 1,000Yen dollar.

"Our entire family decided to come out here." He finished up. He took his drink from the tray, and then I followed right after I stuffed the money back in. "Here, this is to welcome you to Inaba."

He looked back at Chie after I took mine. "Satonaka, yours is on me, too."

"Yeah, I know." She looked away. I just realized it was Soda... Ugh, this is going to give me the shivers after I drink it.

With that, though, we gave cheers and drank away. I plopped the cup back down on the table and began to shiver after.

"What's wrong, Remi?" Chie and Yosuke began to stare. "Something on your mind?"

"N-No, I'm just not used to drinking soda, that's all..." I chuckled, but coughed a bit. "I'll be fine, really..."

"If you told me, I would've gotten you something else." He shook his head and smirked a bit. "What're you doing with your pocket, anyways?"

"Oh, this?" I coughed one last time, and took out the green 1000yen bill to hand out to him. "I know you had to go through the trouble of this, so I wanted to give you the last bit of money I had."

"Uh, okay." He took it from me with a serious nod. "T-Thanks, I guess..."

I just smiled with closed eyes, and began to talk about how I'm basically used to a lot of havoc and hectic things happening to me. I explained to Yosuke how I used to ride a bike into town to grab some groceries before going home, and I told Chie about how I loved playing basketball and went shopping on some occasions to get a new one.

"Speaking of shopping," She pointed out. "It's only been half a year since this place opened up, and I haven't been to the Shopping District since then."

"Really?" I asked her. "How come?"

"A lot of the stores started closing, and... Oh.." She held her head down.

"You can't blame it all on Junes, can you?" Yosuke asked her. "Jeez..."

We heard a girl walk over to the chairs and sit down. Yosuke seemed pretty interested, though.

"Oh, it's Saki-senpai!" Yosuke smiled a bit. "Sorry, I'll be back."

I leaned over to Chie. "Is that Yosuke-san's girlfriend?"

"Hah." She laughed. "He _wishes_. That's Saki Konishi. Her family owns a liquor store in the shopping district, but I think she's working here part-time."

"Oh, okay." I chuckled. Yosuke had a crush on someone, didn't he? I swear, he was blushing a bit when he was talking with that Konishi chick. And then, that's when she met my eyes and walked over to me. Her hair was a greyish color, and her skin was pretty pale. She had a smile that seemed sorta fake, but I gladly shook her hand.

"Hey, are you the transfer student?" I nodded. "Oh, so you've probably heard about me already, huh? Isn't it nice to have someone from the big city to talk to?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "It's pretty nice.

"I don't see Hana-chan hanging out with the other guys as much." She noted to me. Yosuke scratched the back of his head.

"N-Not necessarily..." He chuckled nervously.

"He doesn't have that many friends, so I hope you guys get along good." She smiled. "Hana-chan's a good guy, but he can get really nosy sometimes. You should always tell him up front of he's annoying you."

"I wouldn't think that." I laughed. "He's a great guy."

"Huh?" He turned to me for a second, but Saki just chuckled.

"Well, my break's over.." Saki nodded to us all. "Back to work I go. Later!"

"S-Senpai-!" But, Yosuke-san, was too late. She had already walked back into the store, and he had sat back down where he was at. "Heh, she says _I'm _annoying, but she's the one that's nosy!"

"Oh, really?" I crossed my arms like he did.

"She has a younger brother, so she kind of treats me the same way."

"Oh, you don't want her treating you that way, huh?" Chie gave a grin. "Oh, I see... So that's how it is! The daughter of a liquor store... and the man of Junes...! The flame of forbidden love~."

"D-Dude, it's not like that!" Yosuke had some blush running down his cheeks.

"Sure..." She teased. "Though, I know one thing to cheer up that lovesick heart! Have you ever heard of the _Midnight Channel_?"

"Huh?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"You're supposed to look at a TV that's switched off, alone, at midnight on a rainy night." Chie nodded. "While you're staring at your own image, another person will appear. Apparently, that'll be your soul mate!"

"What?" Yosuke shook his head. "I seriously thought you were going to say something useful. How can you get so excited over something as fake as that?"

"I'm kind of shivering.." I felt goosebumps touching my skin. That didn't seem so good.

"Childish, huh?!" Chie got angry. "You don't believe me, do you?!"

"Duh."

"Well, it's raining tonight!" She glared at me, too. "Let's all try it out then you'll see!"

"Try it out..?" Yosuke scoffed. "So you haven't even done it yourself? When was it that I heard something this stupid?"

"Guys..." I tried to stop them from arguing any further.

"Anyways," He looked down, "What do you guys think of that incident yesterday? You guys think it was murder?" He then looked at me. "Ooh~ What if he's still lurking about here? Heehee..."

"Real nice, Yosuke." Chie said sarcastically. "Look who's childish now? Joking about murder..." She turned away. "Anyways, you guys better try it out tonight."

"I'll see what I can do.." I nodded, but in a way, I knew I was going to force myself to do it.

* * *

**_One of my favorite scenes in the game so far is the fact that Yosuke runs into a trash can, XD. _**

**_I kinda made a reference to the Japanese version of Persona 3. Ken Amada's Seiyuu is Megumi Ogata, and Angel Devil is one of the songs she sang lol._**

**_So Remi-chan learns about the Midnight Channel, huh? You'll just have to wait and see for what comes next._**

**_Persona 4 (C) ATLUS_**

**_Remilia Konagi (C) Me_**

**_Angel Devil (C) Megumi Ogata_**


	5. Dude, My TV tried to EAT ME!

**Chapter 5 – Dude, My TV tried to EAT ME!**

I dunno if it was because I had a crush or something, or I believed what Chie-san said, but I am seriously anxious to watch the Midnight Channel. I was just eating my Rice Bowl out of not being hungry, but it seemed like Nanako was about to cry.

"I wouldn't worry, your dad seems like a great guy." I placed my rice bowl down.

"...Yeah, I know." She replied, but her hope brightened up when she heard the door open. "Oh! He's home!"

He seemed restless when he walked over to us. "What a day... I'm back, though. Did anything happen while I was out?"

"No..." Nanako pouted. "You're late again!"

"I'm sorry..." I really felt sorry for the Dojimas... "I've been busy at work... Could you put the news on for me?"

Nanako reluctantly nodded, and grabbed the remote to change it to the channel.

"_Next, more details in the developing story of the incidents in Foggy Inaba." _I listened intently this time. _"Announcer Mayumi Yamano's dead body was found hanging above a dead house in this isolated rural town._

"_It is comfirmed that Ms. Yamano had been involved with the affair of Taro Namatame, the husband of enka singer Misuzu Hiiragi." _Are you kidding me? Really, an affair? The rest was just a followup report, though. So, I didn't bother to listen to the rest of it, but I did catch a part on them investigating their personal life. Stalkers.

"_In addition, we now bring you an exclusive interview with a local student who found Ms. Yamano's body." _Wait, seriously? Let me in on this!

"An interview with a kid?" Uncle Dojima yawned. "Where the hell did they find her..?"

"_What went through your mind when you saw it? Could you tell she was dead? How was her face?" _A reporter was instantly rushing questions to this kid who I think I've seen before on the TV..

"_U-Um..." _Okay, what the-never mind, they probably distorted her voice and shit so they wouldn't know who she is. The face was blocked out though, so I couldn't tell who it was...

"_Don't you think it was scary for someone to die on a _foggy _day?"_

"_Huh..?" _The girl was surprised. _"She was killed?"_

Obviously, the girl didn't realize she died, but still...

H-However, she did seem to look like Yosuke-san's Senpai, Saki Konishi. Wait, crap, since when did I start using honorifics? Though, after that interview, they talked about how stores were losing customers and _fast_. Uncle Dojima added something about them losing customers because he kept overreacting about it, and I had to laugh at that.

"_It really is a bizarre case isn't it?" _Two commentators came on. _"I mean, hanging someone's body from an antenna... I'd have to say it's a warning or a sign!"_

"_Yes, but so far, no one has come to take credit for it." _The announcer pointed out.

I took my bowl of rice and offered the rest to Nanako, who took it with a worried look on my face.

"You didn't eat much..." She winced. "Are you okay..?"

"Don't worry." I chuckled nervously, ready to half-lie. "I'm... going to go do some homework for tonight. I'll see you later..."

…

However, I was looking outside the window in my room as I heard the thunder booming outside and collaborating with the lightning. The sound of rain always made me calm, and I felt my eyelids close as I listened to it pour down. Just three more minutes til' midnight...

"Your soul mate appears if you look into a TV on a rainy night..." I repeated the words to myself. "Alright, Chie, you better not be lying..."

I was wearing a type of gown that slid down so it wouldn't reveal my... y'know, but it revealed part of my chest and my pale-skinned shoulders. The color of it was purple, since my mother insisted on me picking a "girly" color.

I looked at the clock: One minute left. I had no choice, but to walk over to the TV after pulling the curtains down to wait to see what would happen. As I did so, the screen lit up before my eyes... Holy shit, man, holy _shit_!

The picture was too staticy, but I could barely see a glimpse of what seemed like a female backing up. Lightning crashed behind me again, and that's when I heard something in my head again...

"_I am thou..." _The voice called, _"Thou art I..."_

"K-Kh-!!" I cried out as my head started to hurt badly. It was as if a needle was being stabbed into my skull... Oh my God, what was happening?

"_Thou art the one... Who opens the door..."_

I grabbed my head with both of my hands and fell onto the floor as I grunted and whined in pain. Tears that came from the stinging pain dropped onto the floor as I tried to get my headache settled down. "S-Stop..."

The rain wasn't helping anymore, and my heart was beating really fast! I got back up onto my feet and wiped the tears with my hands as I walked back to my TV.

"W-What the..." I whispered, "What the hell..?"

I touched it with the tip of my finger, and it created ripples as if it were water. I would've thought it was pretty cool, but right now I was scared for the first time I have been in awhile.

I placed my hand at it now, and it was sucking me in. _"Huh?!" _I cried out, as I felt myself going into the TV. My eyes were shut tightly as I struggled to get out of there, and when I gave that one final pull, I hit my head on the table and yelled: **"OW!!"**

I heard footsteps. _"Are you okay?!" _Nanako.

"K-Kind of..." I whimpered, "I hit my head on the table... Just go back to sleep, okay?"

"..Okay." She replied. "Good night.."

I thought she returned to her room after the footsteps faded. I knew this was something to discuss with my two new friends, so I needed to do that at the moment.

…

Sofue-sensei, our history teacher, was so excited about teaching history. She was even wearing Tut's crown, and was holding an ankh as if she was really into Egypt. She asked me a question about A.D.'s origination, and I actually got that one right... Not that I was religious or anything!

After school, I overheard some chicks talking about the interview. My intuition was correct, it _had _to be Saki Konishi! I didn't realize Yosuke walked up to me until I found him poking at my shoulder.

"Hm?" I turned around, "Oh, Yosuke-san." There I go again.

"Y-Yo.." He hesitated. "Um..."

"What's up?" I asked him.

"I-It's probably not that important, but..." His eyes averted from mine. "Yesterday on the TV, I..."

He shook his head and chuckled. "N-Never mind, I'll tell you later, aheh."

"Yosuke, did you hear the rumor?" Chie asked. "Saki-senpai's supposedly the one who found the body."

"I wonder if that's why she looked so down..." Yosuke was in thought. "She didn't seem to be at school today, either."

Chie turned to hear Yukiko get up from her seat. "Huh? Hey Yukiko, are you helping out at the inn today as well?"

"Things are really out of hand right now..." Yukiko seemed apologetic. "I'm sorry..."

"Does Yukiko-san seemed stressed out today?" Yosuke asked us, "Or is it just me?"

"Probably running her ragged..." Chie put her hand on her head. Her head perked up when she seemed to remember something, though. "Oh, by the way... Did you see _it _last night?"

Yosuke panicked. "H-Huh? W-Well, what about you?"

"I did!" Chie's eyes widened. "I seriously saw a girl! But... My soulmate's a girl? What's that supposed to mean?"

So I wasn't the only one who saw it last night. I created a mental sigh of relief. Though, when Chie described her, I realized it was the same girl that I _might _have saw last night!

"S-So did I!" I freaked out. "That's kind of scary..."

"Does that mean we have the same soul mate..?" Chie concluded her thought.

"How should I know..?" Yosuke retorted. "W-What about you, Remilia-san? What do you think..?"

"Um... You're probably not going to believe me, but..." I told them about what happened last night, about how the TV tried to suck me in and everything. Though, the more I said, the more stupid they thought I was.

"It really does sound like we all saw the same person..." Yosuke blinked. "Weird voices aside, what was that about being sucked into your TV..?" Yosuke continued to taunt me with what I told them all.

"That would be one interesting dream, though." Chie admitted. "I like the part where you got stuck because your TV was too small. That'd be so real! Maybe if it'd been big-Oh! I forgot, my family's looking for a bigger TV!"

"Really?" Yosuke looked at Chie, "Well, flatscreen's are totally in these days. Wanna check them out on the way back home? We've been renewing our stock of them lately!"

"Woo! Yes!" Chie cheered. "My parents don't understand electronics, and I just _gotta _see my movies on the big screen!"

"_Hyah!!" _Chie tossed a kick in front of us.

Yosuke rolled his eyes and looked at me. "We got some big ones in stock, I bet they'd be big enough for you to fit in.." Ugh. He's teasing me. _Teasing.._!

"Yeah... Whatever..." I heaved a great sigh. I wonder if this is how Nanako-chan feels when her father is not at home.

…

We headed toward the Junes Electronics Department. Yosuke was taking Chie on a stroll to examine all the largest and brand new-looking TVs in stock. I was also looking around, but I was still pretty pissed when they didn't believe that _I _had actually went into the TV.

"_Wow! _This is huge, and-" Chie's teeth gritted. "It's expensive... Who the hell would buy something like this?"

"I dunno, rich people?" Yosuke implied. "Not many shop for TVs here, and that's why we don't have any clerks here."

"Not worth it, then.." Chie sighed. "At least looking is free!"

She looked at Yosuke, and Yosuke looked at her. In a few seconds, they had placed their hands onto the monitor to mock me. Well, I knew one thing's for sure, I had some messed up power in my hands.

"Nope, can't get in!" Yosuke backed up. "Figures..."

"Then this proves it!" Chie chuckled and backed up as well. "It must've been just a dream, Remi!"

"Besides, these screen's are so thin, you'd probably just end up on the other side." Yosuke cracked another teasing joke on me. It's not funny! He did get serious though to ask Chie something. "So, Chie. What kind of TV are you in the market for?"

"My family's said they wanted something cheap."

With that, they had walked to the other TVs, but I could feel the blood boiling in my veins. My eyes averted to the floor, and then to the TV... I couldn't just let them do this to me! I inched closer to the TV, and placed my palm onto it, feeling it go through again. Oh _shit_!

"..!!" I yelped, and turned to their direction.

"Oh yeah, Remilia," Yosuke looked at me, "What kind of TV do.. you-_What the hell_?!"

"Huh? Something wrong, Yosuke?" Chie questioned, but then turned around to face me. She squealed.

"I-Is her arm in the TV..?" Yosuke's brown eyes were widened and staring directly at me.

"W-Whoa..." Chie panicked. "I-Is this some kind of model? With a new function?!"

"No way!" Yosuke ran up to me with Chie.

"Wait, what?! So you really _could _stick your hand in through the screen?!" Chie blinked. I couldn't face them anymore, I proved them wrong, but this was so embarrassing...

"Oh god.." Yosuke was in a tizzy, "This is for real, that's _some _magic trick, girl!"

"It's not a magic trick!" I hissed. "Not that I know of, anyway!"

I took a glance at them, nodded, and looked back at the TV. Within a few minutes, I closed my eyes and stuck my head into the screen. I'm surprised the TV didn't fall or anything.

"H-Hey! Don't do that, what the hell?!" Yosuke was yelling.

"Oh my God!!" Chie's screams were getting annoying...

I opened my eyes, and saw nothing but empty space around me. "Hey... It's like there's nothing inside!"

"W-What do you mean there's nothing _inside_?!" Yosuke asked me.

"Um... Nothing?!" Chie's mouth was probably jaw dropped by now.

"Very... 'spacious.'" I noted.

"Spacious..?" The blonde boy replied.

"I mean, what's going on!?" The kung-fu chick asked.

"Holy crap, I think this is too much for my bladder!" Yosuke ruined the seriousness out of this all.

"What the-?! Are you going to pee your pants?!" Chie screeched at him. He better not...

"I've been holding it all day... I haven't had chance to go!" Yosuke's footsteps were jumping. "Gaah! Can't... hold it... anymore!!"

As soon as I heard his footsteps travel away, they came right back. He told us something about people coming our direction. Now _I _was panicking! They're going to think I'm some kind of witch if I don't get through!!

"Well, I don't know what's worse..." I put my commentary in here. "People coming, or realizing the fact that Yosuke-san probably has a _85%_ chance of looking up my skirt! Hanamura, y-you better not!"

"What?! No!!" He yelled back at me, but somehow that didn't sound very convincing.

"What're we gonna do, we have a female stuck in here!" I heard Chie and Yosuke running around in circles until they bumped right into me and sent us into the TV world...

* * *

_**So, Remi & her new friends have learned about the Midnight Channel, and Remi has gained the power to... go through a TV?! What will happen now?!**_

_**Persona 4 (C) ATLUS**_

_**Remilia Konagi (C) Me**_


	6. Exploring a New World

**Chapter 6 – Exploring a New World...**

The three of us ended up somewhere after we entered the TV with our eyes closed. It was really painful though, considering I landed on my goddamn _head_! When I opened my eyes after feeling the pain, I rubbed my head and looked all around at the sight before my eyes. Oh, and Yosuke mentioned something about landing on his wallet.

"Is this someplace inside Junes?" Chie had asked Yosuke.

"Hell no, it isn't!" Yosuke responded. "We fell through a TV, y'know."

Silence.

"Actually.. What is going on here?" Both him and Chie looked at me in astonishment.

"This is all so weird..." I added. "It's so foggy here, I-I can't even see."

"Hah, so..." Chie looked around. "We're still alive, right?"

"Are you guys going to be okay?" I had questioned. I mean, they fell, and... Well...

"I think my ass is cracked now..." Yosuke cringed.

"Of course it i-"

"Whoa!" Yosuke's eyes widened when he looked up.

"Oh god, please don't tell me you wet your pants!" Chie spoke with a fast-paced tongue.

"No, stupid!" Yosuke griped. "Look around!"

Dude, this place felt like a haunted TV station. There was fog everywhere, and the floor was filled with all these crazy colors. I felt like I was in a bee hive because of all the yellow, though...

"All this fog, or...smoke maybe?" Chie's head was moving every way it could as she looked at our surroundings. "There isn't a place like this in Inaba, right?"

"N-Not that I know of..." I blinked. The fog was kind of hurting my eyes... I could tell it wasn't anything close to steam, though. Anything like that, I would've probably collapsed from the heat.

"But man... This place is _huge_!" Yosuke just looked back at me as if I were some sort of freak.

"Q-Quit looking at me like that!" I freaked out.

Chie heaved a mourning sigh. "What're we gonna do..?"

"Well... I suggest we look around." I placed my answer into this. "We still have time before it gets dark."

"B-But-We need to get home and-" She turned her back to us as she continued to look for an exit. "...Which way did we come from again? I really don't see a way in or out!"

"Wait, what?!" Yosuke walked around in a circle. "That can't be right! How is that possible?!"

"I don't know!" Chie looked like she was about to cry, though. "I can't _take _this anymore! I wanna go home..!"

"Alright..." I could hear Yosuke mutter something like 'idiot,' "So _how_?!"

"Guys, _please_!" I hollered, having them turn back at me. "Look, nothing's going to be solved if we keep arguing like this! We _need _to calm down."

Yosuke hesitated. "You're right... Okay... I'm good.

Let's calm down, and think about this."

"Okay, then." I gave a serious nod. "Finding a way out... How do we do this?"

"Is there really a way out of here?" Chie looked with hope in her eyes.

"It shouldn't be impossible if we got in on our own." Yosuke answered.

"True, but-"

"I may have gotten us in here, but..." I gave a thought by putting my hand on my forehead again. "I promise you, I'll try my best to get you out of this... this... freaky-looking studio!"

…

We continued to walk farther into the TV World, noticing that the sky was red and black, but there wasn't a possible way we could fall or anything.

"What is this place..." Chie spoke through our like.. ten minute silence. "It feels so different than where we were at from the start..."

"I think it's a building," Yosuke replied. "This freaking fog, though... I can't even see."

"Are you _sure _we're not wandering far away?" Chie asked us. I just looked down.. Why did it have to be me? Of all people... _Me?_

"We've gotta trust your instinct a little, right Remilia-san?" Yosuke must've seen the depressed look on my face, since he asked me something else. "Remilia..? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" I looked at him. "Yeah. I'll be alright... I just have a lot on my mind." That was half-truth, but I didn't let him see that by speeding forward and not looking back, walking into what seemed like a reddish door. Yosuke and I happened to find what seemed like the bedroom of someone's house. There were books everywhere... photos... a nice little window...

"Is it me, or is the fog lighter here?" I could feel his eyes on me.

"Yeah." I felt around. "The atmosphere doesn't feel so heavy."

I turned back to Yosuke, only to find him flip his cellphone up. "No service, what a surprise..."

"_Can't you guys slow down a little?" _Chie walked up to us. "It's hard to see where you're going."

My jaw dropped when we turned around into her direction. The room's "photos" were posters. "Not regular ones, but they had cut up faces... Blood was splattered, too... It was giving me the creeps.

"It's a dead end!" Chie scowled. "There's no exit!"

"I don't wanna sound like a wimp, but..." I shuddered. "This is so scary..."  
"Not only that..!" Yosuke was jumping around again. "I can't hold it any longer..! M-My bladder..!!!"

He ran to the wall and unzipped his pants. I held my breath so I wouldn't scream from horror and...sickness. I covered my eyes so I couldn't see anything involving his lower organs.

"Yosuke, what're you doing?!" Chie screeched.

"I gotta let it out!!" Yosuke whined.

"S-So you're going to do it here?!" I asked him.

"Turn around, Chie!" He said through gritted teeth. "I can't go if everyone's watching!"

I heard his pants zip back up and uncovered my eyes to see if he didn't do anything stupid.

"It's your fault if my bladder bursts..." Yosuke glared at Chie.

"I don't care.."

"What's with this room?" I spoke. "Why are all the posters in here have faces cut out?"

"Somebody has to have a grudge on this person." Chie added.

Yosuke walked up to a certain spot in the room. "Dude, a chair and a rope in this position? Not good..."

"A-a noose?" I walked up to it. "It's a noose alright... But, why would this room have a noose? Not only that, but it's made with a scarf."

"H-Hey, why don't we look somewhere else for an exit?" Chie tried to smile. "Like, back where we came from?"

"Good idea."

We were all walking out of the room in a flash. That was... until we looked at the posters close up.

"Hey, isn't that poster from somewhere..?" Yosuke examined it in further detail.

"Who _cares_?!" Chie wailed out to us. "I am _sick _of this place! Let's _go!_ I'm not feeling too good, either..."

"Erg..." I clutched my stomach. "This place..."

"I'm feeling it now, too..." Yosuke looked at them. "Come on... Let's get out of here."

…

I almost collapsed onto my two knees as we got back to the entrance. "Jeez... I really feel tired for some reason."

"What's that..?" Chie looked another direction. When we turned that direction as well, I almost cried out at the figure.

"There's something over there." Yosuke, quit pointing the obvious...

A large, round figure appeared through the fog. It began to wobble it's way over here, into my clear view now. Uh, let's see... It's blue, it had the ears of a bear, a suit that looked like he was from a carnival... What the hell?

"What the-" Yosuke cut off in his sentence. Though, I wouldn't be the one to finish it either.

"That's what I wanna know," It can _talk_?! "Who are you guys?!"

"It talked!!" Chie raised her fists. "W-What are you? You wanna fight?!"

As soon as she said that, the poor creature cowered in fear. He was shivering as if he had been kicked around before.

"Don't yell at me like that..." He whi-y'know what, I'm just going to say 'cried.' He "cried" when he spoke. However, I was the one to take a stand before they hurt him.

"Well..." I thought of a question. "What is this place?"

He placed his hands behind his back after a few more seconds. "This place is what it is... There isn't a name to it. ...I live here."

"Seriously?" Yosuke's jaw dropped.

"If I were you, I'd hurry back to the other side." That bear gave some good advice... "There has been a person randomly throwing others in here. It gives off a really nasty headache."

"Wait, what do you mean by 'throwing people in?'" I repeated that last part. That seemed really interesting to know.

"I really don't know who's doing it," He stomped around, hollering at the top of his voice. "But, whoever _is _doing that needs to think before they go!"

"What gives _you _the right to yell like that?!" Chie's voice rose over his. "What _are _you?! Where are _we_?!"

Chie's rage signaled the bear to run around them and run behind me as if he were hiding from them. Poor guy, he must be frightened having people yell at him like that.

"I already told you..." He sighed. "Anyways, you should hurry back."

"It comes down to you wanting us out right?" Yosuke implied. "Well, so do we! We don't know how to, god dammit!!"

"Grr..." That bear began to raise his voice again. "That's why I'm saying _I'll _let you out!"

"Like I keep saying," Yosuke clenched his fist. _"We don't know where the frickin' exit—Wait...what?"_

The bear tapped his feet onto the ground, and in a second, three red TVs popped up right in front of us.

"Um... I'm not even gonna ask." Chie panicked, so I had to pull her with us to go in front of them and look at them.

"Alright, now go, I'm a busy bear!" He walked up to us and started pushing us towards the TVs.

"Oh god, not again!!!" I screamed as I closed my eyes to wait for it all to end...

…

I was the last to wake up as we got onto our feet from our little TV adventure. There was a sale apparently beginning by the time we were making it back. I felt a little fatigued, but at least everyone was safe from any harm.

"Well, crap!" Yosuke's eyes dilated again. "It's that late?"

"We were in there for quite awhile, that's for sure." Chie sounded scared.

"Now, I have a total headache..." I rubbed my forehead to try to stop all the pain. I would have to sleep early tonight.

"_Now_ I remember where that poster's from!" Yosuke suddenly exclaimed. "Check it out, that's the poster we saw."

I looked to the direction he was pointing at, and found out that there was a female that looked so familiar.

"Ain't that Misuzu Hiiragi?" I inquired.

"Yeah, it is!" Chie was pretty hyped. "She's been all over the media. Something about an announcer... and an affair, or something."

"With Mayumi Yamano, right?"

"Doesn't that mean that weird room we saw could be related to the Yamano lady's death?" Yosuke didn't seem too happy about this situation. "And then that noose..."

"Dude, we might as well not get ourselves stuck into a situation." I warned Yosuke. Who would want to get into some trouble we couldn't get out of? "We need to stop. It's just gonna worry us even more."

"Yeah... I think I'm gonna wipe my brain tonight." Yosuke bit his lower lip.

"Anyone else feeling a chill?" Chie spoke again. "I think it's best if we go home..."

* * *

_**Everyone's personality has changed ever since they went through the TV World... What'll happen to Remi and the others now that they've learned about this?**_

_**Persona 4 (C) ATLUS**_

**_Remilia Konagi (C) Me_**


	7. Saki Konishi: Yosuke's Plea

**Chapter 7 – Saki Konishi: Yosuke's Plea.**

That night, I came back home only to find Nanako and Uncle Dojima sitting down to eat. Personally, I didn't feel like eating that night, I really felt like I needed to lie down.

"Hey, welcome home." Dojima greeted me. I gave a simple nod and said my hellos again, sitting down and rubbing my temples all the while. The rain wasn't really helping any, even with the calm pitter-patter on the window.

"Um.." Uncle Dojima tried to find the right words. "Well, I'd doubt you know, but... Have you heard anything about a Third Year named Saki Konishi?"

"She wasn't at school today, from what I heard." I replied back with an honest answer.

"Oh." He looked back down, "I see..."

"Did something happen?"

"To tell you the truth, we got a call from her family.. She's disappeared."

"W-What..?" Oh, crap... What'll Yosuke think of this?

"We have people looking for her, but nothing has been found." Dojima gave a great sigh. "Work just keeps on piling up.."

"W-Well," I spoke before he looked back to the TV. "If I find any information about her, or if I see her around.. I'll tell you about it Uncle Dojima."

"Heh, I appreciate it." He flashed a wry smile before looking back at the TV.

"_Not long ago, television announcer Mayumi Yamano was found dead in the small town of Inaba," _Again..? _"Up until now, her whereabouts prior to her death were unknown."_

"Prior..?" I blurt out, listening intently to what they were saying next.

"_The police investigation have found out that she had been staying in the region's famous Amagi Inn." _Whoa... Isn't that where Yukiko-san works? _"She had apparently been staying there alone. Perhaps she was recovering from the ordeal?"_

"_Oh yes, the Amagi Inn! Over there, they have first-rate hot springs!" _Seriously? Frickin' Commentators. _"The manager's teen daughter works there, and she'll be taking over the inn this spring. If that happens, she'll be the youngest manager there so far!"_

"Wow... That's sad." I sighed, rubbing the back of my head as I got up from the floor. "Uncle Dojima, Nanako-chan, I'll be going to bed early toni-_achoo!_" I sneezed, all the while having a chill come across my body.

"You okay?" Dojima looked back at me. "You're probably still adjusting here."

"I-I'm fine, really..." However, I was ignored when Uncle Dojima sent Nanako to get me some medicine.

…

The next morning I was already walking down the stairs in my uniform when I saw Uncle Dojima walking out already.

"Oh, you're up." He waved back at me when he went out the door. "Well, I'm off."

As soon as I heard the door close, Nanako was already explaining. "He had to go do something because he got a call, so he left early this morning."

"I see..." I looked back at the door. "Guess we should get going, too, huh?"

I put my bag over my shoulder, and got the umbrella that we would both use. "I hope you don't mind me walking you to school this morning."

"No way!" Nanako giggled, "I don't mind!"

I left Nanako at her school and began to walk to Yasogami. As I was walking, I heard two girls gossiping down the street.

"...I saw about three police cars zoom right past me!" The chick with the red umbrella spoke up.

"You live by the police station, right?" The other one replied, "Did you hear something?"

"I only heard yelling, it was such a disappointment..."

"You_ really _need to pay more attention to stuff like that! How else are we going to get good stories?" Her friend was whining off of all this. I was about to ask about something, when I heard some sirens nearby... another incident? I think I'll just head to school..

…

Later on that day, I met up with Chie and Yosuke at the stage where they held all the school assemblies at. Chie was using her Cell Phone, and Yosuke and I were standing there with puzzled looks on our faces.

"Hey, did you see it yesterday~?" Another gossiping girl was quite loud when it came to rumors.

"Of course not, what is that rumor for real?" Her friend asked.

"I dunno, but a lot of people have seen it, apparently."

"I wonder what's up with Yukiko," Chie replied, "She said she'd be here after lunch."

"Ain't it weird, though?" I asked Chie, "To be holding an assembly right now?" We turned to Yosuke after a few seconds.

"What's up, Yosuke?" Chie looked at him.

"What?" He looked up at us, "Oh... It's nothing, really."

"_Everyone, please settle down. The assembly is about to begin." _Ms. Sofue came up on the mic. "First off, the Principal has something to say."

After she said that, the Principal really DID have something to say.

"I regret to say..." The Principal looked down, "I have a terrible announcement for all of you... One of our third-year students, Ms. Saki Konishi of Class 3..." Oh no.. Don't say what I think you're _going _to say.

"...has passed away."

"Oh, my God..." I covered my mouth in pure horror.

"Passed away?!" Chie's mouth dropped open. I turned to look at Yosuke, who had his arms crossed over each other.. His face, however, had a grim expression on it.

"Ms. Konishi was found deceased early this morning," The Principal continued, "The reasons for her passing are currently under investigation. If they ask for you to cooperate, I urge you to provide facts."

"I-I can't believe this is all happening..." I looked back at Yosuke. "Yosuke-san.."

"All right, please quiet down." The bearded man spoke, "I have been assured that there was no bullying involved in all of this."

"Found dead?! How could this have happened?" Chie asked herself.

"Yosuke-san..." I placed my hand onto his shoulder, but he just pushed it away. His expression really seemed glum.

…

The whole day was a bitched up day, I'll tell you that. A lot of people were taking this goddamn thing as a _joke. _'Tell you the truth, I was worried about Yosuke... He loved her, right? And now, she was seriously gone!

"Sheesh," Chie clenched her fists. "It's easy to toss around crap when you're not involved in it."

"_Hey... Did you guys check out the TV last night?" _Yosuke had appeared behind us, already questioning as if we had something to do with it.

"Yosuke?!" Chie looked at him. "Everyone's been talking about it... Not you, too!"

"Just listen to me for a second!" He hollered at Chie. For some reason, I backed up a bit, and I've _never _done that before. "Something just kept bothering me, so... I watched it again, and..."

"Yosuke..?" I looked at him with sympathy.

"I think the girl on the screen _was_ Saki-senpai.."

"Huh?!" My eyes widened.

"There weren't any mistakes about it." He continued, "Senpai looked like she was really hurting..." He looked to me. "And then, she disappeared from the screen..."

"What..?" That was all Chie could say.

"T-That's horrible, it's-"

Yosuke interrupted me. "You heard Senpai's body was found on a telephone pole-similar to the announcer's, right?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, remember that guy you told us about?" I had to retrace my memory from what Chie has told me. "How he was all excited about the announcer being his Soul mate?"

"What about it?" Chie asked him.

"Maybe, just maybe.." Yosuke struggled to say what he was about to say. "Ms. Yamano might have been on that channel before she died, too."

"Wouldn't that make it mean that's like a target place?" I asked Yosuke.

"S-So it's like saying people who appear on that TV _die.._?" Chie shivered a bit.

"I can't say for sure." Yosuke spoke, "I can't dismiss it as a coincidence, though."

"I remember what that bear said, now." I spoke out, "We had to 'leave the place before the fog cleared,' right?"

"It also said something about a person throwing other people in there." Yosuke was connecting information together. "And that room with the posters? It had to have something to do with the announcer's death."

"..." I stayed silent. It's like Yosuke didn't even _try _to wipe the information from his mind.

"Couldn't that world have something to do with their deaths?!" He panicked.

"Y-Yosuke, calm down!" I grabbed both his shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. "I know how you feel about this... You might be right. It's not just you who's thinking about it..."

"R-Really?" He looked at us both, then shook his head. "If there is a connection to that world, then there's a good chance that they both went into that world."

"Yosuke, please don't tell me-" Chie was now the one being interrupted.

"Remilia-san, please..." His eyes really seemed like they were filled with meaning. "Please... Take me into that other world!"

"..." I thought about it for a second. If we went back in there, and began to investigate, it could cause problems. But, Yosuke-san... I understood how he felt. When my father died of cancer, I wanted to know _why _he had cancer-_how _he had it. To this day, I still don't know, but that doesn't mean I won't leave Yosuke-san out... "I understand."

"..I'm sorry." He kind of brightened up a bit. "I'm going to go get ready, I'll meet you all at Junes."

…

I had taken off my school jacket, and left my hair out of a ponytail once we got there. I didn't want it getting in the way or getting lost while we dropped into the TV world, and I really didn't feel like wearing it anymore. Yosuke was holding a rope and a golf club, his face really hopeful looking.

"You guys came?!" He smiled a bit.

"We came to stop you, stupid!" Chie yelped. "Y-You really shouldn't do this, it's dangerous!"

"I know, but we were able to come back once, right?" Yosuke said, "If we go to the same location, maybe we'll meet that bear again."

"'Maybe' isn't good enough!"

"Look, I can't just pretend this has nothing to do with me."

"We know that, Yosuke, but..." I put my hands on my hips. "Are you _sure _you want to go through with this..?"

"You couldn't walk away, _could_ you?" He gave me a hard look.

"No, but..." I looked at Chie. "What about Chie-san?"

"It'll have to be just you and me, then." He handed a rope to Chie, and looked straight at her. "Look, I'm leaving this in charge with you, Chie."

I didn't even realize he tied it around his waist.

"What's this, a rope?" Chie looked at it.

"I'll go in with this tied around me." Yosuke explained, "If something happens, I want you to pull us out."

"W-Wait, so this is like a lifeline?!" Chie freaked. "C'mon..."

"Remilia-san, this is for you." He handed me the blackened golf club and some medicine to cover us. I guess I needed my jacket after all, so I put it back on. "I thought it might be better than going in without anything to support."

"Thanks." I clutched it in one of my hands. "Shall we go?"

"There's no use in wasting anymore time." Yosuke pointed out, "Chie, whatever you do, don't let go!"

"Wait!" Chie cried out, but I decided to go either way and place my hand through after hanging it over my shoulder, holding it with my neck. I held Yosuke's wrist and jumped in with him.

Oh yeah, and I heard a snap.

* * *

**_Remilia & Yosuke finally go back into the TV world to learn about the murder. Ignoring Chie's plea to stop, they are beginning to travel back there through Junes._**

**_Persona 4 (C) ATLUS_**

**_Remilia Konagi (C) Me~_**


	8. What's an Izanagi?

**Chapter 8 – What's an Izanagi?**

_"Ow... What did I just land on?"_

I was trying to stand up from the large impact, when I found Yosuke on top of me from falling. He wasn't heavy, but it kind of hurts after you fall flat on your stomach. Yosuke had rolled off of me after he fell.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah.." He helped me stand up after he brushed himself off. "Is this-?! So it really is connected from place to place!"

"That's kind of creepy, but it seems helpful."

"_You guys?! Why did you come back?!"_

We looked toward us only to find that crazy looking bear again. He started stomping around and growling for a minute. "So you guys _are _the ones behind this!"

"And you, you're that thing- Wait a minute, '_us'_?!" Yosuke jumped on him.

"Someone's been throwing other people in here, lately." The bear explained, "This world's becoming really chaotic. This is the second time you came here, so I don't think people forced you in. You guys _must _be the ones throwing people in here!"

"_What_?!" I screamed at him, backing him away from the small little rawr he made. "Hell no!"

"And what's all this about 'throwing people in?!'" Yosuke began to yell at the bear, too. "If someone was thrown in here, they _can_ die y'know! Who would do such a-"

"Thing?" I looked back at Yosuke, who just realized he had led himself to something else. "Yosuke-san?"

"Wait." He walked up to me as we huddled up to whisper. "Throwing someone in here... Does that bear mean Senpai and the announcer?"

"Could be." I replied. It could've been true. All those posters showing Mayumi Yamano could link to this place somehow.. At least, what we saw about it. "What about those posters? A-And that noose?"

"I agree." Yosuke nodded, "Assume he's telling the truth. Just assume. Could it be that someone's tossing others in here?"

"What're you two mumbling about over there?" The bear interrupted our talk. "Why did you come back, anyways? I had to _let _you out, remember? You can't go out once you're in!"

"Yeah, okay," Yosuke picked up the rope that we had taken into the place with us, but that just kind of scared me now that I saw it. "We don't need your help. This time, we have a lifel-"

"Y-Yosuke-san..." I pointed at the ripped piece of string around him.

"What the hell?!" He then looked back at the bear, probably frustrated from the bear's accusations. "Goddamn it, you better let us out of here once we're done investigating!"

"Grr,_ I'm _the one who wants to investigate!" The bear made a funny growling noise. "I've lived here for quite awhile, but it's never been super noisy as it is right now!"

"That still doesn't give you the right to accuse that we're the ones who toss people in here like it's some type of game." I pointed out.

"Well, do you have proof?" The bear asked. "I need proof to tell that you're not the ones doing it."

"Proof?!" I exclaimed. How were we supposed to have proof of something we didn't do?

"See!" He was acting like a little kid. "So it _is _you guys!"

"For the last time, it's not us!" Yosuke was really moody right now. I'm guessing from everything that's happened.. "We have nothing to prove to you, and besides... We're dead serious. Listen, every time it gets foggy in our world, someone dies. It has to be connected with this place, and you better tell us all you know!"

"Whoa, dead bodies? When the fog appears..?" It seemed like we had a lead now. "I know that if it fogs up in your world, it lifts here. It's when the Shadows get really angry and powerful..." Huh? Shadows? "Oh.. I see.."

"Huh?" Yosuke looked up at him, "You get it, right? Then explain it to us!"

"If it gets foggy in our world it isn't here..?" I was trying to think as hard as I could. "Shadows get stronger..?"

"That's why I said to hurry back, it's really dangerous when that happens!" The bear was panicking. "No more questions, I _know _you guys did it, so confess already!"

"We told you we aren't the ones doing it!" Yosuke was obviously aggravated. "I've already had it with you.. Why don't you listen to what we're saying?!"

"I'm just saying.."

"What's up with the place anyway?" Yosuke was blabbering about. "It looks like a TV Studio. Is something being filmed here?"

"Wait, so that show we've been watching might be filmed here?!" I looked back at Yosuke. "How is that?!"

"Huh?" The bear obviously had no clue what we were talking about. "Film? There's been nothing like that over here. What's 'filmed' mean anyways?"

"So, no one's being recorded or anything here?" I tried to make it simple.

"Nothing like that 'film' thing has ever been shown here." The bear spoke, "It's always been like this."

"'Always been like this?'" I began to ask. "W-What do you mean by that?"

"There are only me and Shadows in here." The bear seemed like he was getting annoyed from all our questions. "I've told you before!"

"We don't know what 'Shadows' are, and neither do we know what you are!" Yosuke about had it with the bear. "You keep blaming us, but you're the most suspicious! What's with the costume? I say it's about time you show your_ face_!"

Yosuke had walked up to the bear and began to pull on his head. It came off with a 'pop!' and totally scared the shit out of me.

"W-What's _that _supposed to be?!" I whimpered, which was totally not like me. "That's so weird.. What is he?!"

"It's so empty inside.." Yosuke said as the bear put his head back on.

"Me?" The bear looked glum, "I would never do anything like that.. All I do is live here."

I felt so bad for the bear now, wanting to just live here on his own. Whatever these _Shadows _are must've been tampering with his sleep or something, maybe even messing up his own home. He seemed so scared.

"I won't believe that you guys aren't the real culprits, but.." He sighed, "Please, I want all this to stop. You need to stop him! Promise me that, or else..."

"Huh? Or else what?" I asked him.

"I won't let you out of here." He simply replied. "This can't go on.. My home will be a complete mess if this happens.. and then..!"

He started sobbing once his voice trailed off, obviously wanting a way out from all the Shadows attacking.

"What are you crying for?" Yosuke asked, which I just nudged him on the shoulder.

"Dude, I feel really bad for the poor thing.." I spoke in all honesty. "He really wants his home to be fixed."

"Fine.." Yosuke sighed, "We'll do it."

For some reason though, I heard a voice in my head. I remembered who it was though... That Igor guy.

"_It seems that you will encounter a misfortune at your destination... A great mystery will be imposed upon you..."_ Was this what the Mystery was..?

"Y-You're the only ones I can ask.." The poor bear had stopped sniffling. "Will you promise me this..?"

"Don't worry, little guy. I promise." I began to smile, seeing that all he wanted was some help.

"Ugh.. This bear's practically holding a gun to our heads." Yosuke groaned. "It's true, though. We haven't had any information on the incident, so it was our choice to come here... Bring it on, you've had me promise, too."

The bear smiled at Yosuke, which I could tell was a very grateful one.

"We might as well introduce ourselves," Yosuke scratched the back of his head. "I'm Yosuke Hanamura, and this is my buddy, Remilia Konagi-san."

"Really..?" I sighed. "Just call me Remi, Yosuke-san." I turned to the bear. "What's your name?"

"Teddie."

"Figures..." Yosuke shook his head. "How are we supposed to find the culprit, though?"

"I really don't know, but I can show you where the last person came in." We have a lead?!

"Do you mean Saki-senpai?!" Yosuke's eyes widened.

"I dunno the name, but I can take you there." Thank you, Teddie! "Maybe, you'll be able to find clues. You might wanna put_ these _on."

I was going to ask what he meant by that, but as soon as I opened my mouth, he handed me some glasses in my hand. They were a bright green, and seemed like my kind of style, but I looked at Yosuke. With this, I placed them over my face, and as soon as I blinked my vision became clear enough to see all of the TV world!

"Yosuke..? _Whoa_!" I backed up a bit like Yosuke did. "I can see you much better now." He looked pretty cool in the glasses, to be honest.

"Whoa..!" Yosuke was also amazed at the glasses' power. "It's like the fog doesn't even exist anymore."

"They can help you walk through the fog." Teddie smiled. "I've been here for a long time, don't worry. I'll help you out!"

"You've already helped us out a bit by giving us these glasses. Thanks, Teddie." I bowed in gratefulness.

"The only thing is," Teddie looked down. "I can only show you where the place is, you guys have to defend yourself."

"What about relying on you?!" Yosuke's smile faded. "There better not be anything that can attack us, alright?!"

"These weapons won't support us.." I picked up the golf club that was on the floor. "Wow, you can even see the club from far away.."

"Even so, we just got here and we're worried about being attacked." Yosuke sighed, "Why aren't _you _the one protecting us?"

"I got no muscles." Wow. He sounded, _really _ghetto. "I'll give you guys 'moral support' from a safe distance, how's that sound?"

I couldn't really believe the fact that he couldn't fight. However, I decided to test this out by lightly poking him with two fingers in the forehead. He fell right on the floor, and that kind of made me chuckle.

"N-No!!!" Teddie whined.

"Seriously?" Yosuke moaned. "This is all the backup we get for swearing to find the culprit?"

"It could be worse." I replied. "I mean, it's not like he's going to hurt us or anything."

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Teddie was eying us the best way he could. "Who's this Saki-senpai person? Is it someone you know?"

"..." Yosuke looked down, and I was looking at him.

"Yosuke.." I muttered, but looked back at Teddie. "T-That doesn't matter right now. All that matters is finding the culprit!"

"W-Waait!" He struggled as Yosuke and I began to walk off, completely brushing off the small bear.

…

When we kept walking, I looked around to see a red sky, a bunch of buildings, and Yosuke mentioned something about it looking like the shopping district.

"What's going on here?" Yosuke asked, curious to know.

"Weird places have appeared here lately," Teddie began to explain to us, "Things are really getting messy, so I have no idea what I can do!"

"Oh? Why are you standing so far away from us?" I asked him. It was kind of suspicious when I turn around to see him like 5 feet away.

"You better not run if something comes up." Yosuke grit his teeth.

"Hah, no way." Teddie spoke, blush on his face forming for some reason or another. "I-I mean, I can't stand too close, I'd get in your way."

"Whatever." I rubbed my head, since I know how it feels to get a headache from Teddie now.

"Man, look at this.." Yosuke created converse. "I wonder why they created a copy of the shopping district."

"The places created are reality for the ones who come here." Teddie voiced out what he knew, but that didn't help much.

"That _still _doesn't make much sense." Yosuke implied. "If this is the Shopping District, then we're not far off from Saki-senpai's-" That's when Yosuke began to dash off, leaving Teddie and I behind. Something that belonged to the Konishi girl had to be here, so I had to run after Yosuke as well.

"Yosuke-" I skid to a stop as I saw him standing in front of a building that had a sign on the top saying 'Konishi Liquors.' I looked back at Yosuke, who seemed like he was really thinking.

"I knew it!" He spoke out, "This is the store that Senpai's parents run."

"Really?" I asked him. "That's kind of creepy."

"Does that mean Senpai disappeared here..?" Yosuke looked back down, kicking his feet against the floor. "What happened..?" He began to walk, but that's when Teddie stopped him.

"Wait! They're here!" He yelped.

"What do you mean 'they?'" I demanded an answer from the bear now.

"S-Shadows..." Teddie's face appeared gloomy again. "I had a feeling they were going to attack."

I took the golf club and held it in both of my hands. I was determined to fight off what was going to attack us, and I don't want anything to happen to my aquaintences.

"H-Huh..?" Yosuke looked back at the red spiral that was at the door.. and so was I.

"G-Gah!!" I screamed as I saw what seemed like a mask and black goop fall onto the floor. Then another thing that looked exactly like it came up as well. "W-What's going on?!" Yosuke fell to the floor in fear, and that's _exactly _what they were going after. They were going after _him_!

"Ah!" Yosuke squeaked.

"Yosuke!!" I backed up a bit, wanting to run to the blondie, but also wanting to get away. They had turned into some type of pink gumball thing.. with _tongues_. Blech. "_K-Kh_!!"

My head started to hurt again.. _"I am thou.. Thou art I... The time has come. Open thy eyes, and call forth what is within!"_

"H-Huh?!" My eyes widened as I saw something similar to a card appear in my hand. When I flipped it over to check the other side, it already began to glow. "..."

"Waah!" Teddie was surprised, but this card was revealing all my true thoughts. All the pain and sorrow I've felt were all rushing into my view, as if I had to accept them.

"..Per.." I began to speak without realizing it. "so..."

"_**...Na!"**_

...The card turned into a blue flame as I held it up with my hand. This seemed to lure the Shadows to me, as I dropped the Golf Club and held this 'flame' close to my chest. I'm scared. Honestly, I'm scared of what will happen to me if I suddenly like drop this card. I clutched it into my hand, and began to scream my true feelings. _"Leave them alone!!!"_

As soon as I did this, blue flames started to surround me from behind, and I swore to myself I could hear something else drop. With this, I closed my eyes, feeling the surge of energy overwhelm me with the power it could.

Then a creature stood by my side.. At least, I decided to call it that. It wore what seemed like a black robe, and a white-scarf around it. The head made it seem like metallic armor, and that's when I realized something new about myself.

_I faced my inner thoughts... and I dragged myself to fight the Shadows that were now standing in front of me!_

_

* * *

_

**Remi has gained her Persona of Izanagi, and is now learning how to fight! Will she make it out of the place alive?**

**Persona 4 (C) ATLUS**

**Remilia Konagi (C) Me~**


	9. もう一人の陽介

**Chapter 9 – ****もう一人の陽介**

**(The Other Yosuke)**

This new feeling.. This new sensation... It's scaring me.

I learned this creature's name: ..._Izanagi_. These Shadows were panicking more than ever now, and I was the cause of it. I held my Golf Club as I began to fend them off from the Konishi Liquor store, Yosuke-san, and Teddie. However, Teddie came from behind and stood a good distance away. What was he doing?

"Shadows have weaknesses," He was sniffing the air apparently, "I can tell this one has a weakness, too. However, you'd need to pinpoint it before I can analyze anything else."

"G-Got it.." I swear, I sounded like a small schoolgirl right now. Indeed, Izanagi was beside me as we began to fight off the Shadows circling me. However, something stopped me from wanting to attack...

_Yosuke was too close_.

"Yosuke!" I pointed to the Shadow that was ready to attack him. "...Izanagi, _Zio_!"

Izanagi had obeyed my commands, as his blade shot out a zap of lightning. I realize what happened back when I had that dream... Izanagi was faintly lending his powers up to me!

I couldn't face Yosuke right then. Not because the Shadow was down and I had to strike it, that I was easily doing. However, would he think I'm a freak..? Would he leave me behind? I felt my energy being drained little by little as I used Izanagi's power, and physically attacked them the best to my ability. When it was all over, I realized that Izanagi was floating right before me... Was he holding something besides the blade? It looked kind of like an egg, but...

"I need to face myself..." I whispered as I looked up to Izanagi. "Please... Lend me your strength."

With this, Izanagi dropped the egg-like thing in my hands, and changed into a Tarot Card as he disappeared and returned to my soul. I could feel my eyes widen... What did I just-

I looked back at my hands, looking at the yellow thing that was in between my arms. I wanted to cry; I was in thought so much, I don't even know what happened to me anymore.

"_Whoa..." _Yosuke came up to me. "W-What was that?"

I looked down, clutching the object as much as I could.

"Did I hear you say Persona?" Yosuke was asking so many questions. "What was- I mean, what did you _do_? Do you think I can do it, too?"

"U-Uh, well I-" I didn't know how to explain it. I didn't really want to tell him about Igor or Margaret, as I'm afraid he'd want me to take him to them or something.

"That's enough, Yosuke. You're troubling Sensei." Teddie walked back up to us.

"Sensei?" Yosuke seemed confused.

"Well, golly!" Teddie was beaming with happiness for some reason. "I'm one impressed bear... It's no wonder that the Shadows were afraid of you." That's when he gasped. "Are you the one who's able to bring people here?"

"I-I guess..." I was stuttering. Great... I was _stuttering_!

"That's what I thought!" Teddie smiled, "This is really something, don't you think Yosuke?"

Yosuke walked up to Teddie and pushed him down. "Dude, you call her 'Sensei,' but don't show _me _any respect?"

"Sorry..."

"Well, I gotta admit." He gave a thumbs up to Teddie after that. "Your support wasn't bad, so I have to give you some credit."

"Really..?" Teddie blushed a bit. "Aheh.."

"Alright, then." Yosuke looked back at me. "You two keep it up, and we'll be fine from here on out. Shall we get back to the investigation."

"Yeah, but.." I looked back at the egg in my hands. "What's with this thing..?" I handed it to Teddie.

"Hum, I'm not sure..." Teddie easily took it without hesitation. "However, I'll take care of it for you for now."

"Thanks." I was going to give it to him, but that's when I heard tons of voices around us. "W-What's going on?"

"_I wish Junes would go under..."_

"_Just because of that stupid store!"_

"What's with all these voices?" I looked around. "They're all badmouthing Junes, and yet..."

"_I heard that Konishi's _daughter _is working there. Ugh."_

"_How could she with her family's business like it is?" _Another voice spoke. _"I heard their sales have gone downhill _because _of Junes!_" Why are they blaming it all like if it's Yosuke's fault..? It wasn't Saki's either, but...

"S-Stop it.." Yosuke muttered, as loud as I could hear. "Teddie!"

"Hm?" He looked back at Yosuke.

"You said that this place is reality for those who enter, right?" Yosuke questioned the bear. "So, does that mean this was Senpai's reality when she got here?"

"I... only know about this world..." He looked down.

"Then, let's find out Yosuke!" I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the red vortex-like door...

…

When we walked into the vortex, we were warped into a room that seemed like the department place for Konishi Liqours. What I mean is, it looked like this is where you store everything that isn't needed at the time. Once we both ran in, we heard the voices again.

"_Saki, how many times do I have to tell you?" _It was a man.. and he sounded like he was pretty old, too.

"Is this supposed to be... Senpai's dad?" Yosuke spoke out.

"_You _know _what the neighbors say about you, right?" _He continued to shout as if she was some hopeless child. _"Aren't you ashamed of yourself? You're the eldest daughter of a family who's ran this place for generations! Is it the money? Did you meet a guy? Just tell me why you had to work at _Junes _of all places!"_

"Y-Yosuke..." I looked back at him. He was biting his lip, and looking down at the ground like if something didn't feel right...

"I thought she was having fun at work," Yosuke told me, "She never mentioned any of this.."  
"Is this how she really saw things?" I asked myself. "Was _this _how she really thought of things..?" Yosuke spotted something on a nearby table and ran closer to it. He picked up something that seemed like a piece of paper, and I had to go up to him to check on what it was.

The paper seemed to be a photo of Saki Konishi, but what seemed like Yosuke was cut off from the actual picture.

"Why's it cut up like this..?" He asked himself.

"_...I.. never had the chance to say it.." _That sounded like Saki! I turned around to look for the voice that was playing in this world.

"Senpai?" Yosuke called out as he looked up as well.

"_I always wanted to tell Hana-chan..."_

"Me..?"

"_That he was a real _pain in the ass!_"_

When Yosuke heard those words, the photo slipped out of his hand and fell to the ground as his jaw dropped open. His brown eyes were widened, and he was just being subjected to every word she said.

"_I was nice to him just because he was the son of the store manager," _Saki's voice continued, _"But he just takes it _completely _wrong, and becomes super happy.. What an idiot!"_

I put my hand on Yosuke's shoulder, but he immediately slapped it away as he began to repeat the words "pain in the ass" to himself.

"_Because of Junes: our business is down the drain, my parents hate me, the neighbors spread gossip about me! I wish everything would just disappear..."_

"It's a lie.." Yosuke was telling himself. "This can't be true!" He clenched his fist as he shouted out in the room. _"Senpai's not like that!"_

"_**It's.. so sad. I feel so sorry for myself.." **_I heard a sarcastic sniffle coming from behind us, _**"Boo Hoo!"**_

Yosuke and I turned around to find someone who basically looked exactly like him! He had a dark aura around him, and his eyes were yellow.. Was this another Yosuke..?

"_**Actually, I'm the one who thinks everything's a 'pain in the ass!' Haha.."**_

Teddie ran in behind us, as he was also surprised at what he saw. "_Two _Yosukes?" The real Yosuke and I ran up to the 'fake' Yosuke, and Yosuke began to confront him.

"Who are you?" He asked. "I wouldn't think that!"

"_**Haha, yeah right.. How long are you going to keep deluding yourself?" **_The Other Yosuke asked him. _**"Screw the shopping district, and Junes too! You hate everything, especially living out in **_**this **_**country!"**_

"What're you saying?" Yosuke was stuttering, as if he was hiding something. "That isn't true, I-"

"_**You put on a good act. Trying to be all happy and shit because you're afraid of being alone!" **_The Other Yosuke wouldn't keep quiet. It's like if he was spitting out all of Yosuke's inner thoughts. _**"It's like you feel **_**good **_**when you're surrounded because you don't have to worry about that!"**_

"..." Yosuke kept his mouth shut...

"_**And what's this about doing this all for 'Saki-senpai's sake? I know the **_**real **_**reason you came snooping!" **_Man, what an ass!

"Stop it!" Yosuke was shaking his head in denial.

"_**Ahahahaha!" **_The Other Yosuke let out a maniacal laughter from his mouth. _**"Why so panicked? I thought I was just spitting bullshit. Or maybe... I **_**do **_**know what you're thinking?"**_

"_**Why's that? Because.. I **_**am **_**you... your Shadow.." **_H-Huh..? What did he mean by that? _**"You just came because you thought it sounded fun! What else is there to do in this **_**shithole**_**?"**_

"_Stop it!" _Yosuke cried out from the top of his lungs. "It's not true!"

"_**You're just trying to act like a big shot. 'Wow, Yosuke's a hero~!'"**_The Darker Yosuke was mocking him. _**"That's what you probably thought if it all went well.."**_

"_Shut up!_" Yosuke cried out, "Who are you... You can't be... No!"

"_You can't be me you son of a bitch!_"

It was then that I started to feel the floor rumble under my feet. The demonic Yosuke began laughing that same laugh that gave chills up my spine. _**"That's right! Say it again!"**_

"Y-You're not me.." Yosuke gave into the command. "You're _nothing _like me!"

I could tell deep down that Yosuke had fear somewhere in his heart. Fear that he was going to die.. and nothing was going to be done about it. In fact, this kind of scared me too...

"_**Heh, yeah that's right..." **_The Other Yosuke was changing into something else now, and the floor's vibrations began to grow larger and I was able to pinpoint where it was all coming from!_** "I'm me now.. I'm not you anymore, see?"**_

The dark aura began to wrap around the other Yosuke, as a gleaming light was shining from beneath it. "W-What's happening?" I cried out.

No answer. Yosuke was slowly losing consciousness, and I could tell. His eyes shut as I ran over to him all the while watching a new creature form from all that power. Black hands.. the base of a frog.. It had yellow hands and a blackened base of a body. When I saw Yosuke fall to the floor, I had to help him get onto my back so we could escape as soon as possible. Teddie helped me get him onto my back, and I began to attempt a piggyback ride as we were running away from the building. However, as soon as I started to sprint away from the scene, I was pushed onto the ground as the Shadow's footsteps made the whole ground feel like it was being taken in by an earthquake.

"_**I am a Shadow, the true self..." **_It spoke out to me, _**"I'll crush everything that bores me.. Starting with **_**you!**_**"**_

"_Ah!"_ I yelped, dropping Yosuke on top of me as I looked back to find the Shadow not even five feet away from me. The building that we were in was already breaking apart as the Shadow kept moving and moving. I had to get up, all the while grabbing Yosuke and dragging him out of there. However, the Shadow had jumped into the air as we ran farther away from the store, and created a blast of wind to attack me with. The egg that I was holding in my arms as well slipped out and fell onto the floor without any damage done to it. The 'Shadow Yosuke' was charging up his next attack, and the real Yosuke had to be unconscious at a time like this! I felt myself on my knees, wanting to get up and try to fight back..

"_**How long can you survive this?" **_He asked me, looking me straight in the eyes.

"T-Teddie..!" I cried out, getting back up to my feet. "Get... Whatever that egg thing is out of here! I'll protect Yosuke-san!"

"Okay, but be careful!" Teddie hollered to me, "This one's much stronger than the last one!"

I grabbed the golf club, and glared at the Shadow that supposedly came out of Yosuke's inner thoughts...

_This was going to be one _hell_ of a ride!_

_

* * *

_

**Remilia Konagi gets sucked into a battle against Yosuke's Shadow (hey, near-rhymed XD). Will she be able to use her new Persona-wielding abilities to save him?**

**Persona 4 (C) ATLUS**

**Remilia Konagi (C) Me~**


	10. Jiraiya: Yosuke's Facade

**Chapter 10 – Jiraiya: Yosuke's Facade**

I stood in front of Yosuke as the Shadow was making me back up from him. He was trying his best to slap the golf club out of my hand, but my grip held it tightly. I pulled a trick to have the Shadow move away from him before any injury occurred on Yosuke's body.

"Oh no!" I cried out as the golf club slid onto the ground and I was left with nothing to defend myself. I was guarding my face, but my eyes were averting over to Yosuke. He seemed to have blacked out as if he were in a coma, because I don't think he could feel any of this. "_Izanagi!_"

I called out my Persona, and commanded it to attack it. I heard the word "Cleave" come out of my mouth as I pointed to the Shadow Yosuke, but the attack didn't connect like I thought it would! Instead, it left me more fatigued than anything else. I think all he got from it was a tiny scratch. It was then that I felt the yellow hands grab me and hold me up in the air. I tried to get out of it's clutches, but it began to slap me around with it's other hand and I began to wince from the stinging pain.

"I-Izanagi..." I cried out, "_Zio!_"

Izanagi flew up to the Shadow and zapped him with a bolt of electricity, making me fall out of his hands and drop to the floor. I was already bruising up and everything. I hate how my jacket flew off me when it did... It revealed all the scars this _monster_ had given me now! Not to mention, but I didn't have high knee socks on right now.. "Do it again, Izanagi!"

I heard Teddie's voice from afar. "It seems like it's only weakness is Electricity!"

"_**Pain in the **_**ass**_**!" **_The other Yosuke yelled as I saw his palm coming towards my direction. We kept inching farther from Teddie, and even more distant from Yosuke. I felt a hard smack coming towards my face, and was knocked down onto the ground again. His hand was crushing my back... At least, that's what it felt like..

"_**Heh, that's it?" **_The Shadow faked a yawn, _**"Boring~!"**_

"N-No.. it's not over yet..." The dust was crawling around my face as if I were being attacked by many insects. I was already running low on stamina... One large strike could be the last.. "I-Izanagi! _Zio!_"

Once again, Izanagi came from behind and zapped the Shadow to push it off of me. It was getting weaker, just as I was when using all those moves. I could move, but.. It just stung so much!

_Stung... Medicine!_

"I need to put on some medicine.." I told myself, "But, where'd my jacket go?" I began to search for it with my eyes until I found it on top of Yosuke. "D-Damn it..."

"_**What a freakin' pain in the ass! Get out of my way!"**_ His footsteps were rumbling again, coming after me the best way he could. He was charging into me now, and I could only dodge it by ducking so he would go right over me. Yosuke's Shadow knew how to deal some damage, I'll give it props for that.

"Sensei, are you alright?" Teddie had cried out from faraway.

"I'm injured, but I'm okay!" I hollered back. "Get to Yosuke! Grab the medicine out of the bag and toss it to me the best way you can!" It didn't even take him ten minutes to run to my jacket and pull out a bottle with some liquid in it. Without hesitation, I poured it on top of me, and for some reason felt instantly a little better.

However.. My weapon...

It's not like I needed it anyways, the Shadow was already on his lower legs. With this I held out my hand and pointed it to the soon-to-be defeated Shadow.

"_Izanagi, Zio! One more time!"_

"_**Damn you to hell!" **_It screeched out once the lightning bolt connected. I watched as the dark aura began to radiate from it's body, and soon turn back into the original Yosuke look-a-like. It was on the ground, and I felt like I was going to collapse. I pushed myself too hard in that battle, and I wanted to get out of there fast...

...

"_I.. I..!"_

Teddie walked up to me, and Yosuke came from behind shortly after.

"Yosuke, are you okay..?" Teddie asked him with concern shown fully on his face.

"Yeah... W-What happened..?" He asked us, mostly turning to me. Those injuries were pretty visible right about now.  
"Look over there.." I dusted myself off, pointing to the Shadow that had now stood up by itself.

It stood there.. like a statue: Silent. Yosuke was just shaking his head in denial again.. As if he felt so disgraced.

"You..." He began to speak, "You're... not me.."

"That _thing _came from _you, _Yosuke." Teddie explained, "You have to admit it, or it'll go berserk again.." Yosuke seemed reluctant to answer, though.

"It's okay.." I gave a small smile, "You're still you... Yourself."

He turned back to me. "Myself..." He turned back to the ground, "Dammit.. It hurts to face yourself."

I held my shoulder to try to stop the pain from throbbing in that direction. I noticed the golf club was by my feet, but I decided to ignore it.

"I knew it wasn't lying, but..." His voice was cracking as he walked up to his 'other self.' "I was so ashamed that I didn't want to admit it.."

"_You're me... and I'm you. When you get down to it, all of this is me."_

The Shadow just gave a serious nod, now having a blue flame surround _him_. It was dimmer than mine, but you could at least see that it was changing into something new. My jaw dropped as I saw what it was becoming. It looked like it had mouse ears on the top of it's head, and yellow stars for eyes. It wore a red scarf, a yellow crest on it's chest, and a white suit that had some parts of it that looked camouflaged. It also held yellow stars in camouflaged gloves..

"A Persona..." I whispered. "It's gotta be."

It also changed into a card, and "slipped" into Yosuke's soul.

"This..." He took a deep breath, "is my Persona... _Jiraiya..._" He then turned back to both of us, and fell to his knees. He shook his head in misery.

"When we heard Senpai's voice..." He caught my attention. "I wonder if that was something she was keeping down deep inside... Haha. 'A pain in the ass,' huh?"

"Yosuke.." I looked back to him.

"What a way to find out.." He ignored me, "Gee, this is so embarassing.."

I walked back up to him, ignoring the bruises that showed on my body now. I even picked up my jacket and carried it across my shoulder.

"Those bruises.." He looked up to me, "If you weren't here.. If you didn't fight, I dunno what would've happened. ..Thanks, Remi."

"It's nothing." I grinned, helping him back up to his feet as we both looked back to Teddie. "Hey, Teddie?"

"Yeah?" He answered back.

"Do you think Senpai could've been attacked by her other self here?" He pointed to himself, "Just like it happened to me?"

"I think so." Teddie began another explanation. "Shadows that appear here are originally born from humans. Sometimes the fog will clear, and they go crazy! And.. you saw what happens next." He looked to me, "A strong-willed Shadow draws others to it, and it wants to kill the host!"  
"Man.. That battle hurt!" I looked down, "All these bruises and scratches I got make me look like I was beaten up!"

"However, it gives a reason why people die when it's foggy in our world." Yosuke looked like he was in thought, "Remi.. I'm-"

"Don't worry about me, worry about yourself." I scolded him, as he looked like he were about to faint. "I have to get you out of here and fast..."

"Yeah, it's not safe for you here.." Teddie spoke, "It's not made for humans. I think we're done with this place, anyways..."

"Heh.." I helped Yosuke by putting his shoulder over mine. "You said my nickname.. I'm glad."

…

We walked back in silence, as I held the golf club and egg in my arms. I turned to Teddie, and Yosuke began to say something.

"Teddie, you said this place was reality to humans who enter here, right?" He questioned, "Does that mean that the shopping district we saw right now, and the room with all the posters in it reflected the people who died in here?" He scratched his head, "I guess what I'm trying to ask is.. Did those places appear here for the people who entered?"

"I don't know.." He bit his lip, "It's never happened before. Though, if the Shadows attacked them there, it's probably true."

"So, it was the same for them?" I began to ask.

"The fog does lift here occasionally," He replied, "The Shadows always get violent during that time. I have to hide when it happens because of them! I've sensed people twice when the fog came, but when it disappeared they were both gone."

"So let's summarize this," Yosuke got off my shoulder. "Senpai and Mayumi Yamano got thrown in here, they probably couldn't get out of here so they wandered..."

"And that Shadow probably came out of them after awhile, and killed them after going berserk." I was putting my two cents on this, too. "Does that sound right?"

"Seems so." Yosuke was still thinking. "So if I were still here when the fog cleared..."

"You would've been dead by now, most likely.." Teddie sighed, "You were really lucky Sensei and I were here with you."

Yosuke grit his teeth. "Dammit! Senpai and the announcer were stuck here, and they didn't get any help..!"

"Yosuke..." I looked down as well.

"They disappeared when the fog _lifted_," Emphasis on 'lifted,' "They had to be safe before that, since no Shadows attacked them. They attacked us, though.."

"Could they be spying on us?" I was talking to myself. "They might be seeing _us _as enemies..."

"It'll be dangerous." Teddie looked back at me, "But, we might be able to fight them, and save others!"

"Huh?" My eyes widened. If that were true...

"So, you're saying that if more people get thrown in here, we can save them before they're gone?" Yosuke's voice was filled with a little hope. "Like how you guys saved me?"

"It sounds about right!" I was even happy to know that we could help the ones in need. "We have to catch him, and make him stop it!"

"I'm finally understanding what's going on.." Yosuke chuckled.

"H-Hey, can I ask something too?" Teddie asked as if he were hesitating to say something. I just nodded. "If Shadows were born from humans, then what was Teddie born from?"

"You don't even know?" Yosuke scoffed, "How should we know?"

"I know some things!" He looked at Yosuke, "Mostly about this world. However, I don't know anything about myself... To be honest, I never thought about it until now..."

"Are you serious?" Yosuke spoke out, "No wonder we couldn't get a straight answer..."

"B-But!" I had burst into the silence. "I think it's a good question. I really do.."

"Will you guys..." Teddie winced, "come back here..?"

"We promised we'd help, didn't we?" I chuckled, patting his head. "Of course!"

"Y-You'll keep your word..?"

"Well, you aren't letting us out if we don't." Yosuke winked.

"Oh yeah, I'll let you out now." Teddie gave a nod, "...In fact, I'll be waiting for you guys here. We can only meet up if you come in from the same place."

"Oh, the TV from Junes?" I was thinking about it. "What if we come in from somewhere else? Can we?"

"You can, but.." Teddie sighed, "You'll only end up somewhere else. Not even close to here.."

"We'd probably be dead if we can't end up in the same place as Teddie." Yosuke spoke out, "What about that thing though?"

He was pointing to the egg, and I looked back at it too. "This is so awkward.." I began to say, "I don't know what it does, or even why it's here!"

"It came out when you got your Persona, right?" Yosuke looked at it, and rubbed it as well. "It feels like silk... Maybe it has something to do with you?"

"Probably so.." I heaved a sigh, "Well, it shouldn't be important right now. I'll take it home with me! However.. Teddie can you show us the way back?"

"Mhm!" Teddie smiled, kicking the floor to have the three TVs pop up again.

"Um.. What if there are people out there?" I panicked. "Then, it'll look really weird..!"

As soon as I said that, Teddie began to push us through the TV. It was hurting me, as I was being pushed in at the same time with Yosuke. I just closed my eyes as I felt us swirling through from the TV.

* * *

**_Honestly, I dislike how the battle came out in this chapter, but I guess it's okay for a first timer. Yosuke's battle _was _pretty short..._**

**_So, Yosuke Hanamura obtains Jiraiya, his new Persona. Remilia still wonders about that Mysterious Egg, and what it could do! Will they be able to solve the murder mystery, and maybe even the egg mystery?_**

**_Persona 4 (C) ATLUS_**

**_Remilia Konagi (C) Me~_**


	11. もう一人の。。。レミ？！

**Chapter 11 – ****もう****一人の。。。**_**レミ**_**？！**

**（****The other..**_**Remi**_**?)**

As I opened my eyes, I realized that Yosuke and I had appeared back at Junes... and _Chie _was standing there, glaring at us! She had tears welled up in her eyes, and the rope that seemed to have snapped off clenched in her hands.

"Whoa, Chie!" Yosuke blinked, "What's with that face?" Yosuke shouldn't have asked that though, because as soon as Chie stood up, she tossed the rope right into his face!

"The nerve of you guys! You are such morons!" She was crying her eyes out now, as she was scolding us for going into the TV without her consent. "You guys _suck!_"

"C-Chie-san.." I blinked, holding my hand out to her. It was immediately smacked away though.

"The rope got cut off, and I didn't know what to do..." She was wiping the tears. "I-I was so worried.. I mean scared _stiff, _dammit! I hate you both..!"

"Chie-san!" I cried out, seeing her run off into a different direction. Yosuke scratched the back of his head.

"I think that might've been our fault.." Yosuke chuckled nervously. "I'm seriously wiped out.. I think I'm gonna go soak in the shower at home or something."

"I know I'm going to pass out as soon as I hit the futon!" I rubbed my eyes, yawning a bit. "T-That battle.. it was tiring!"

"Hahaha.. I think I'm going to sleep well tonight..." Yosuke nodded to me, giving me a small smile.

"That's good.." I smiled back to him, slipping off my green glasses and putting them into my bag. "I'm going to check out what's up with this egg... Or whatever it is. It's really bugging me!"

Yosuke fixed his hair. "Heh, well see you in the morning..."

…

Man, if I knew we spent that long in the TV world, I would've gotten home much earlier! It started pouring on my way back home from Junes, so I had to run to get my umbrella and other things from Yasogami. I brought out my umbrella that I carried with me, and I was walking through the rain until I heard a familiar voice calling me from a different direction.

"Oh, isn't that Yukiko?" I spoke to myself, walking up the hill and sitting under the gazebo with her. "Hey!"

"Oh, hello!" I was examining her outfit.. Why was she wearing a kimono at a time like this? "O-Oh, are you surprised to see me like this?"

"Yeah," I nodded, chuckling. "What's with a kimono at a time like this?"

"My parents sent me out to run and errand." She gave me a simple reply, putting her head down for a minute to think of a way to start a conversation. "Um... Are you getting used to Yasogami High?"

To tell you the truth, I was kinda scared shitless from all the Shadows and Persona things. However, I loved Inaba's scenery, and I was starting to like Yasogami High School.

"Yeah.. I like it here." I spat out a half-truth.

"Really..?" Yukiko gave a small grin at me. "It must be hard, though... Moving to a place you know nothing about."

"I don't mind it. I like how it looks here."

"Haha, well I've never been out of here so I wouldn't know." Yukiko thought of something right after she asked that. "Oh, are you getting along with Chie? I leave early, so-"

"She's nice, I like her." Despite the argument today, those _were _my true feelings. I chuckled, "Isn't she a handful for you?" Yukiko chuckled.

"She's always full of energy. She always gives me that extra push I need." Yukiko smirked, "We had homeroom together last year, and we would sometimescut class together."

"Hahaha, that's nice." Yukiko was so lucky to have a friend she could count on. To tell you the truth, I didn't have many 'friends.' Not many I could count on, to say truthfully. However, I wasn't going to let her see through that Persona that I gained on my own, accepting my true feelings.

"Oh! I should get going.." Yukiko looked down, standing up and folding her arms under the kimono sleeves. "I'll.. see you at school then."

…

I got back home that night and greeted Nanako, taking off my sweater and placing it over my bag so she wouldn't look into it or anything. If she found that egg, it could be dangerous...

She looked back at me, not even noticing the bag. "Dad's late.."

"..I see.." I sighed, looking back to the TV as it started up with an update about Inaba's murders. Sadly, we might've figured it out.. Should we tell the police though? I just continued to listen to the stupid recap, until I heard something else come up before my eyelids.

"Another incident.." Nanako looked like she was about to cry. "Dad won't be coming home tonight..."

"I'll be here for you, y'know." I smiled to her. "I don't have much to do at the moment..."

"I'll be okay, but.." She shuffled. "Can you help me around the house? I'll even dry your jacket for you."

"Huh? Yeah, thanks." I sat onto my knees, watching the interview on the Amagi Inn... Wait, _Amagi Inn_?

They were pestering her about how she was becoming a manager at such a young age. Complimenting her on her kimono... The man was not shutting up about _her_, to go on with the interview about the Inn. Within minutes, Nanako left the TV running and got up from her pillow.

"I need to do the dishes.." She spoke out, as I got up as well.

"Then, I don't mind sweeping up the place." I pointed out, "Where's the broom at?"

"Over there." Nanako spoke out, pointing to it as it stood by the fridge. I walked up to it, beginning to sweep the Tatami mats as she began to do the dishes on her own. Was this supposed to be Uncle Dojima's daughter..? If so, she was really reliable. Not only that, she could do a lot of stuff on her own. When I barely got done sweeping and dusting off the TV and everything, I was already becoming very fatigued from all that had happened today. I waved to Nanako before taking my things up to the room.. Which didn't really seem to be like a good idea..

…

I took out the egg again, as it seemed to be the color of Red now. It was oval shaped, like any other egg, but it seemed to have this certain attribute about it that completely threw it off. I placed it onto the futon, sitting down as I watched it. It was already 11:30 at night, but I did not wanna switch off to the Midnight Channel... Not yet.

"I don't see why I brought it to my house." I laid out on the floor, still hurting from the bruise. It was then that I checked my back, beginning to rub it. "Shoot.. The bandages..."

There were two things that I never mentioned in my life. It was why I started having bandages wrapped around me after I turned eight years old, and then something happened that involved me on my birthday. An incident happened, and I was damaged to the point that I was fatally injured physically. I was very traumatized, so I hid all the scars I had obtained from them in bandages. I never wear swimsuits, and I never go swimming or take off my clothes in dressing rooms for gym because I'm afraid that they would all laugh at me for what I have. However, I don't want to go into more detail about that.. I had an egg to deal with.

"It seems different than before.." I looked at it, putting my index finger on it as I watched the clock go by. It seemed very delicate to my touch at first, before it truly accepted what I was trying to do. That sounded kinda deep, but it was true.. It's like it was reacting to all that I did. After a minute, a blinding light began to shine as I dropped the egg onto the floor and scooted back to the wall, also on my futon. I covered my face as the light was coming towards me, slightly whimpering as I heard it begin to crack.

"W-What's happening?" I asked myself, continuing to watch as something with wings spurted out. The wings looked pretty pointy, and were colored like a rainbow. For a minute there, it really made me think of that one shooting game that my classmates showed me...

Though, that wasn't the point. A creature, no a _girl _came out of the egg with her wings covering her body as the lights on her wings began to glow. She gained a red dress, with some white underclothing. She then had some boots appear on her feet, some pink ones. Her hair looked exactly like mine, and her eyes were the same color as mine! ..Red...

When all the light came to a stop, she floated down onto the floor. She was desperately gasping for air, as if she had been stuck in that egg for a long time...

"W-Wah..?" I was too scared to scream, as I felt my heartbeat grow quickly. However, she looked _just _like me.. having wings on her back though kinda creeped me out. I slowly crawled up to her, examining her in detail. "..Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah.." She spoke back to me, leaving me stunned. This thing had an innocent voice, as her wings were now crinkled up so they would shield anything coming towards her. "I've been waiting for someone to let me out of that.. Konagi-sama, I am in your debt."

"Whoa, how the _hell _do you know my name?" I squeaked, standing up as I also helped her to her feet. She floated when I tried to pull her up, though...

"I am.. Your inner self." She chuckled, "I do not have a name. I'll put it this way.. I'm you, and you're me. I'm your Shadow!"

"Huh..?" I blinked, kinda confused. "B-But, how come you're not mocking me or.. You're not even bothering to harm me!"

"That's because I do not want you be afraid of me.. Or be hurt." She shook her head. "I was born from your creativity, and imagination! Technically, I'm not a Shadow, though..."

"Ha..?"

"Like you said, a Shadow would attack you." She gave me a warm smile, making me feel more relieved. "As part of your imagination, I can't attack you."

"Wow..." My eyes widened, "What's with the wings?"

"I'm partly human." She chuckled, snapping her fingers to make them disappear. "I can disguise myself as _being _a human. I look like your twin, don't I?"

"Well," I scoffed, seeming that this would be an okay time for a quick chat. "_I _don't wear dresses! I only wear skirts because it's part of my school uniform!"

"Well.. I guess that'll be easier to tell us apart." She smiled, "Um.. Konagi-sama..."

"Don't _call _me that!" She winced, messing with her hair. "I know you're here to help, but.. please call me Remi-"

I heard a tick, as the clock's hands hit midnight. I walked over to the window as the nameless girl backed up so I could walk towards it. Pulling up the curtains, I gasped.

"...The fog has set in.." I whispered.

"Fog?" She tilted her head, then turned to the TV as it turned on. "A Television. It's a type of box that allows you to see something using a thing called a remote, right?"

"Yeah." I blinked, "But... This is different, much different." I also turned my head back to the TV, seeing a picture of a darkened female on the screen. She seemed to be a girl in a kimono. "Ugh.. I can't see the person's face!"

"Try touching it." The girl suggested to me, as she looked to me. "Your mind already told me about the TV World, so... I kinda know about most of this.

"If you say so.." I spoke, pressing my finger against the TV as an odd warmth appeared onto my hand. It was like a ripple effect from the water, but the image disappeared when I touched it. As I pulled it out, the TV turned off. "God.. Wait until Yosuke hears about this!"

"Are you going to sleep now?" She asked me, opening up her wings.

"Whoa, put those back!" I whispered, "Look, you need to get out of here and fast! If my uncle finds out you're here..."

"S-So.. I'm _not _allowed to be by your side?" She winced, looking down and kicking her feet. "Remi-sama.. I'm you. I need to be by your side.. I don't want anything to happen to you, so. I'll try to be good!"

"..." I looked into her red eyes, as they seemed to be drowned in sorrow. She really didn't seem like the type to do any harm. "Um.. Well. I guess you can stay..."

"R-Really..?" Her head perked up, eyes gleaming a little as a slight smile came onto her face.

"Yes, but.." I walked to the door, hearing the footsteps of Dojima going into his room. "You need to be quiet and hide!"

"That'll be easy!" She smiled, snapping her fingers as some of her rainbow crystals fell to the floor. In a second, it looked like she turned into a little keychain! It seemed like she was really going to sleep after all.

'_Oh, um..._' Never mind. I looked around, then looked back at her keychain-like self. '_When I'm like this, I can only speak through your mind so... Good night?_'

"..._Kana_." I spoke out.

'_W-What?_' She stuttered.

"I think I'll call you, Kana."

* * *

**_I love the person who gets the reference Remi made when Kana made her appearance. It shouldn't be too hard to figure out, but hey! Some people might not get it_**

**_Anyways~_**

**_Persona 4 (C) ATLUS_**

**_Remilia Konagi & Kana (C) Me!_**


	12. Aibou

**Chapter 12 – Aibou**

You know.. I really thought I could get some rest, and not have anything pop up and scare the shit out of me as if it were a nightmare. Though, I'm totally wrong on that part.

"_Welcome..._" Goddammit, it was Igor.

"Why am I.."

"Do not be alarmed, you're sleeping peacefully in the real world." Igor gave me a grin, but for some reason.. My heart felt like I could trust those words. "I have summoned you within your dreams."

"This place is for those who have, entered into a contract of some sort, may enter." Margaret explained to me, before I could ask anymore questions. I stayed quiet, that way I wouldn't be interrupted. "You chose to follow the destiny of your inner voice, and you heard the call to awaken your true power.."

I thought about this for a second. Izanagi must have been the one who was talking to me... The one who saved Yosuke's life before he died in front of me. And Kana... Where did Kana come from? She didn't have a name, and apparently she was my Shadow... Why was _she _summoned, though?

"When you called forth the power," Margaret totally blew off my thoughts. "You brought up such a fascinating awakening."

Igor's hand opened up in front of me, showing a blue key that was glowing brightly. I took it into my hands, having it disappear before me. Though, I could feel that it was somewhere within me..

"From this day forth, you are our guest here." Igor began to disclose information to me. "Your destiny will require to use that power, and you will need our assistance to pull through."

"Wow..." I was fascinated by all this. Truthfully, I thought it was going to be useless information. But... I thought this was something I should keep to myself. "T-Thank you." I bowed slightly.

Igor nodded. "There is a price for this, however..."

"A price..?" I tilted my head.

"You must follow the contract, and assume responsibility for all that you do."

"Of course." I gave a small smirk. "About Kana... and Izanagi.."

"Ah, yes.. the Persona you have acquired." He chuckled a little. "It's a side of you that shows when you face the world around you... and 'Kana,' was it? She is from the feelings you suppress daily. It is quite strange, though.. To have faced yourself but to have fear in showing your emotions?"

"U-Um.." I blushed a little looking away. "W-What was that about the side for facing the world..?" I didn't want to admit all my feelings to this dude. It was kind of awkward.

"A facade you wear to face difficulties in life." Igor's grin grew, making me shuffle in my seat. "Your Persona ability, is that of the Wild Card. _Very _different from the others.. but special."

"Special..?"

"It's like the number zero: Empty, but with endless possibilities."

"I... don't understand."

"The power of Persona means you can control your own heart, and that power is strengthened through bonds." Igor shuffled his hands around. "The power of Social Links are the only things that can determine your Persona's ability."

"To control my heart..?" I put my hands over my chest.

"Social Links are needed for more than just getting stronger Personae." Margaret shook her head. "They can light the way to find the truth you seek."

"I'm curious to know where the Wild Card shall take you." Igor gave out one last laugh. "I look forward to traveling with you.. as I'm afraid our time is up."

"I see.." I smirked a little. "Bye then..!" I gave a small wave, as I felt my consciousness drifting off once more... I need to get used to that.

…

The next morning, despite all that had happened in the Velvet Room, I was feeling pretty damn good and ready to be active. Well, I guess that was a lie. I told Kana about my School Schedule, and how she could only come out when I say to. She stayed as a Keychain, being placed onto my bag when I walked on so I guess you could say I had someone to walk to school with. Not only that, but I was listening to some music on the way to school.

But...

I felt lonely. Even with the power of the Wild Card.. the "facade" I was supposed to have, I felt really lonely walking to school that day. Nanako doesn't go to Yasogami yet, so I can't really walk with her all the way down here. I don't want to make her late. My mood was already ruined as I took off the headphones and put them back into my bag with the MP3 Player.

_*Ding Ding*_

My eyes widened as I turned around to see Yosuke on his banana yellow bike. He had his orange schoolbag with him, and the same ol' headphones that he had on the day before. No problems with his bike today, I suppose.

"Yo." He waved to me, winking a bit.

"Oh.. hey." I gave a sad smile. "Good morning."

"Mornin'." He nodded back to me, his face suddenly turning serious. "Did you see what was on the TV last night?"

"The shadow on the Midnight Channel?"

"Yeah, that's it." He seemed hesitant. "I couldn't tell who it was, but if it's on that channel then we can't ignore it."

"I know what you mean." I spoke out, "What if someone dies? I can't just live on like it's a regular death anymore.."

"Mhm." He looked down, "If it turns out that it is another person, then there really is a culprit. We have to talk to Teddie about this later."

"But even so.." I grit my teeth. "I'll never forgive someone who's using that as a weapon!"

"We _need _to find the culprit. No matter _what _happens." Yosuke got into my face with a serious look, as my eyes widened.

"Y-Yosuke..?" I winced, pushing him back a little.

"The police isn't gonna do what we're about to do. They won't believe that a TV kills people!"

"...You're right." I looked back at Kana's keychain, then looked back at him. "It's gotta be us. Besides, I wanna keep my promise!"

"Of course." He flashed a smirk at me. "I wanna keep my promise, too." Then, it was like something came into his mind. "Y'know, I tried sticking my head into the TV last night.. It worked."

"Wha?" I backed up, covering my mouth because I was loud. I hushed myself to a whisper. "What do you mean?"

"I think I can do it now because I have that power... Persona, right?" He tilted his head in thought. "Could we have gotten this gift from someone for this case..?" He tilted his head back. "Then again, you got to go into the TV and get it first."

"I really don't know how.." I shook my head.

"Haha, don't worry." He nodded to me. "I feel like as long as you're with me, we can bring this culprit to justice."

"A-..Ah.." I felt my face grow a little warm as he said that. I was never really trusted that much to be honest. I only played the guitar by myself while everyone else went on with their life. I shook my head and waved my hand in the air. "S-Shut it, Hanamura."

"Hah!" He smirked, as if he were teasing me. "Let's do our best, alright?" He held his hand out to me, looking at me with a trustworthy smile. His Shadow said he faked having friends right..? Was this a truthful one?

"..Yeah." I smiled, feeling the warmth go away as I took his hand and shook it. I heard a subconscious voice go off in my head again, as I clutched on tightly. Was this what Igor and Elizabeth were talking about?

_'Thou art I... And I am thou..._

_Thou hast established a new bond..._

_It brings thee closer to the truth..._

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Magician Arcana...'_

I felt a surge of energy pulse through my hand as I then let go and pulled it away. My red eyes were widened as I looked back at my palm, as if something happened and no one else realized it.

"_Hello~?_" I heard a voice that snapped me back to reality. I shook my head, looking back at Yosuke who was waving his palm in front of my face. "Did you hear what I said?"

"I-I'm sorry..." I looked down in embarrassment. I shook my head. "I was just thinking... Come on, let's head to school!"

…

Despite what had happened last night, Yosuke had definitely changed after he faced his True Self. He didn't bring it up like I thought he would, but he did begin to ask some questions about me. I either said they were too personal, or if he asked about my likes and dislikes, I told him.

"So, you're into American Music as well?" He asked me, in which I nodded.

"Mhm. I like some of the bands and their music." I chuckled a little, "Even if sometimes I can't-"

That's when we heard the door slam open with a bang. Chie had appeared out of the blue, her eyes panicking as if she were looking for someone. She ran up to us, in which Yosuke immediately turned to her.

"Oh, Chie! A-About yesterday.." He began to speak.

"We're sorry about worrying you.." I finished up his sentence. I mean, I could understand Chie being worried about someone who was really close to her. But.. why me?

"I don't care about that right now!" Yep. She was in panic. "Has Yukiko still not arrived at school?"

Come to think of it, when we were walking to school I hadn't seen the girl at all this morning. Something was off, and I _knew _for a fact that Chie wasn't going to quit bugging us about her.

"Y-Yukiko-san..?" Yosuke thought for a few seconds. "No..? I don't think so.. I didn't see her this morning."

"Same here." I told Chie. "We even walked to school together."

"Oh...!" Chie shuffled uncomfortably. "Hey, was that stuff you were talking about real..? The people who show up on the Midnight Channel appear in that world?"

Before we started talking about music, we had indeed started talking about that. We wanted to set things straight as soon as possible, in order to catch the culprit without hesitation.

"Yeah, we were talking about that a few minutes ago." I explained. "Yosuke wants to go check it out again later and-"

"That person.. on the TV.." Chie started shivering, holding one of her arms. "I-I think it was.. Y-Yukiko.."

My red orbs widened at her theory. What if that was true?

"It looked like she was in a Kimono.. and that was the same one she wore in an interview a few days ago!" She was spilling all her troubles out to us. "I got worried, so I emailed her. And.. she didn't reply..."

"Oh my.."

"I called her in the evening, and she said she'd be at school today..." Chie looked like she was about to cry. "I-I.."

"O-Oi, don't cry!" I looked up at her. "You still haven't heard from her since the evening, though?"

"No.."

"Well, I think we have some information about that world." I nodded to myself. "It might help us with that world itself. We know for a fact that if I put our hand into the TV, we can go in without a problem. Teddie is our only exit, and.. As crazy as this sounds, Yukiko might have been tossed in there."

"Wait, hold on a second!" Chie backed up. "Are you saying she might've been _thrown _in there?"

"We don't know yet.." Yosuke replied, "We need to check up on her."

"Yeah, call her on your Phone." I suggested. "We still have some time until class ends."

"Right.." Chie took a deep breath, dialing the number and placing the phone to her ear as she began to call the girl of the Amagi Inn...

* * *

_**And that concludes Chapter 12! For some reason, Opera will not work on , so it might take some time before I can edit the chapters real well. Thank you for reading, and stuff!**_

**_Also. August 23rd = School starts again.. Fanfiction will most likely go slower than usual and if it does, I'm sorry T_T;_**

**Remilia Konagi & Kana (C) Me**

**Persona 4 (C) ATLUS**__


	13. Safety Precautions

**Chapter 13 – Safety Precautions**

Chie did not hesitate to start calling Yukiko again. We continued to stare at her, reading the reaction that she got until she put down the phone.

"Her voicemail picked up again..." It looked like Chie didn't want to say that. "She's not answering.."

"Shit.." Yosuke muttered under his breath, "Then.. Is Yukiko-san really in that place?"

"Isn't it a little-"

"Stop it!" Chie interrupted me, glaring at Yosuke. "Something must've come up! Like an errand or something!"

"Chie.." I tried calming her down, but it wasn't working either.

"O-Or, she might be helping at the Inn. She wouldn't be able to call and-"

"Chie!" Yosuke placed a hand in front of her to silence her quickly. "That might be true, but.. Would she skip school _just _for that?"

"Well, then let me give the inn a try!" Chie started pressing her buttons on the phone swiftly, as if she needed Yukiko with all her life. "I've got the number in here! Somewhere.."

I felt bad for Chie, and in a way.. I envied her. She had someone to care for, unlike me..

"Found it." Chie immediately dialed the number. "Yukiko.. Pick up..!"

Within seconds, I heard Chie screaming with delight as it seemed like Yukiko had picked up. They talked for a few minutes, and Chie hung up with her brown eyes filled with relief.

"What's happening?" I asked her, curious to know.

"She's over at the Inn.." She smiled back to us once again, "There was a big group reservation, and she had to help out."

"Oh?"

"Yeah!" Chie nodded to me, "This has happened at least once or twice. It's usually in the same year, too." She slipped the phone back into her pocket, "She'll be at the inn tomorrow, too."

She walked up to Yosuke, punching him on the arm.

"H-Hey!" His eyes widened.

"For crying out loud, Yosuke! You got me worried over nothing..." And _that's _when Chie began to rant about how Yosuke's theory got out of hand. I was expecting her to say something to me, but I guess it didn't come to her.

"Jeez, I'm sorry!" Yosuke waved his hands in front of him. "There is a reason we thought that, though.."

"Well? I'm waiting!" Chie tapped her foot on the ground impatiently.

"We thought at first that the Midnight Channel would be connected to our world, so.." I scratched the back of my head. "We thought they might've showed on the Channel because the person could've been in that world by now."

"And, not to mention it makes some sense." Yosuke pointed out in my explanation. "We might need to go check this out after school. It still worries me why Yukiko-san would show up, but not be in the Midnight Channel itself."

"Then, Junes it is!" I fist pumped in the air. "Let's go after school."

…

"..And that's how we learned a little more about that place." I shrugged, "I saved Yosuke before things got out of hand."

"R-Remi, I think that's enough gloating about how much of a hero you are." Yosuke groaned.

Chie chuckled a little, "If I hadn't seen the place first hand, I would've never believed that..."

"But, right now we need to-" Yosuke heard some people from behind talking, as he then groaned and held his head.

"Wait, how though? By talking to whoever that person was? Eddie?"

"Teddie." I corrected her, "But is something wrong Yosuke?"

"There's a sale in this department today, so there's a lot of people around." Yosuke whined, but within minutes it seemed like he had an epiphany. "...W-Wait, I got it! Remi, this way."

"Huh?" I tilted my head, walking towards him. "What's up, Yosuke?"

"Stick your hand in the TV, and call what's-his-face over."

"Teddie..!" I was getting frustrated with Yosuke.

"He's probably wandering around the entrance anyways, so try it out!"

"And Chie, can you do us a favor?"

"What's up, Yosuke?" Chie looked confused.

"Make a wall with me. We can cover Remi if we try."

"Um.. Okay...?" She walked over to the right of me, while Yosuke stayed to the left. I nodded, sticking my hand into the TV and wavering my fingers into the TV to call Teddie over. But, suddenly...

_*CHOMP*_

"_Gah!_" I whimpered, but not too loud so people would hear me. I felt teeth sink into my hand, and I tried my best to pull it out before I started bleeding or something.

"What's wrong?" Yosuke pretty much shouted.

"Shh..! Not so loud, Yosuke!" Chie put a finger to her lips, looking at the customers and smiling to them so they would turn away. She then turned to look at my hand. "What the-? Is that a bite mark? Are you okay..?"

"I-I'll be fine.." I sighed, rubbing my hand. "Freakin' Teddie.."

"The stupid bear must've bitten you." Chie groaned, "Hey, you! We know you're in there.."

"_Ooh~ Is this a game?_" Teddie's voice echoed from the TV.

"No, dumbass..." Yosuke got straight to the point. "Do you sense _anyone _in there right now?"

"_Who's.. 'anyone?' I'm the only one here._" Teddie pointed out. "_This land feels so.. _'bear'_en..._"

"Oh dear god, puns.." I whimpered. That was one bad joke..

"So there's no one inside?" Chie ignored it, "Are you sure?"

"_I-I'm being truthful!_" Teddie frantically spoke. "_No one's inside, and my nose is working at 100%!_"

"Damn.." I clicked my tongue. "No new information.."

"Well, I'll go warn Yukiko anyways." Chie spoke to us once more, "She wouldn't really go anywhere alone if she's working at the Inn, but.. I'm a little worried about her."

"Oh, make sure to walk her to school Monday too!" It was my turn to say something. "If she's with you, nothing should happen right?"

"Yeah. I'll pick her up at the house."

"And, maybe we'll be able to find out more on tonight's Midnight Channel." Yosuke heaved a great sigh, "Let's cross our fingers and hope this is just a misunderstanding.."

"Yeah, hopefully." I looked down.

"..Uhh, Remi.." Yosuke averted his eyes in all directions. "U-Um.. Well... I don't want this to sound awkward, but.. Maybe I can-"

"You want my Phone Number, right?" I grinned, shaking my head. "Sure. If it's for the investigation, I don't mind." And so I took out my phone, and exchanged numbers with my new friend Yosuke. When we were done, we immediately looked back to Chie.

"Don't forget to watch tonight, alright guys?" Yosuke continuously reminded us.

"Yeah, we won't." I spoke, before walking back home alone.

…

Nanako welcomed me home as soon as I got inside, kind of wet from all the rain that was pouring down when I tried to run home as quick as possible. My hair was damp, and I told Nanako that I didn't need to eat for the night. I even asked her if she needed help with chores, but.. I guess she's so used to doing things on her own.

At night, however, I summoned Kana from the Keychain. As I knew Uncle Dojima wouldn't be back until I was sleeping, I decided it might be a good time to explain what I know about the Midnight Channel to her. She sat on my futon, listening to every word I was saying.

"So, um.." She tilted her head, the red orbs that showed we were similar stared at mine. "This Midnight Channel thing.. it's happening tonight, right?"

"Yeah." I closed the curtains to my window, walking up to her in my pajama pants and shirt. "When it rains, the Midnight Channel is on. You heard everything we were saying this morning, right?"

"Something about a girl named Yukiko..?"

"Correct." I nodded, walking back to the TV. "Let's see what it does.."

Kana turned her head to the clock, watching it strike Midnight. We both noticed the TV switch on immediately after, and guess who we saw? Yukiko.

She was wearing a dress that would fit someone like Sleeping Beauty, which surprised me because I wasn't expecting her to wear anything like that. What I heard from Yosuke was nowhere near what she should've worn on the TV.

"Good Evening~!" Her voice squeaked. Ow.. "Tonight, Princess Yukiko has a big surprise~"

"Uh, excuse me?" I asked myself, continuing to listen.

_"I'm going to go score myself a hot stud!" _Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa~ What? From what I heard, she was the owner of the Amagi Inn. I wouldn't have thought that she wanted someone who she could consider a "hot stud." I don't know her very well myself, but still...

"H-Hot Stud..?" Kana's face flushed pink, as her eyes acted as if they were glued to the TV.

"Welcome to 'Not a Dream, Not a Hoax: Princess Yukiko's Hunt for Her Prince Charming!' And I came prepared~!" What did she mean by th-, "I've got my lacy unmentionables on stacked from top to bottom."

I think I had the urge to turn away from the TV as soon as she started posing in front of the camera. I'm serious! Her cleavage of all things were showing, and I don't think you'd even want to _know _what her hand was shaped like when she pushed it down on her dress. Ergh..

"I'm out to catch a whole harem, and the best of the lot is going to be _all mine_!" She turned her back to the camera, "Well! Here I go~"

"R-R-Remilia! Look at the screen!" Kana pointed directly at the TV, her own red orbs dilated as she looked like she was filled with horror.

"What the..?" I looked closely at the TV, noticing this red and black portal that was coming from what seemed like a castle. When I thought about it, I realized that the vortex was the same as Yosuke's.. and when we first entered the TV World and stuff! My thoughts broke as the television shut off and my phone was ringing, playing it's little tune that didn't fit the moment _at all_. I checked who it was, and my thoughts were correct: Yosuke.

"Hello?" I answered, as it was one of the first few times I actually talked with a guy on the phone.. That wasn't Uncle Dojima.

"Remi, did you see that?" Not a hi back, but I wasn't expecting one anyways. After seeing what Yukiko was doing on the screen, I don't think I'd want to act normal and casual either. "That was definitely Yukiko-san! She said her name.. looked like her.. I think our predictions are true." He sighed, "Didn't the stuff she was saying sound weird? It looked like one of those shows that you don't even see because it's super crappy! Was it like this when we went, too..?"

"To tell you the truth, Yosuke. I wish I knew the answer to that question." And I really did. Sure, being on the Midnight Channel might sound awesome and cool. However, seeing what's happening right now? I don't think it'd be a good idea to even get caught on the Midnight Channel...

"What's going on..?"

"I don't have Chie-san's number, but you should try calling her to warn her about all of this." I suggested to him, knowing that Chie and Yukiko seemed quite close. It was almost as if they were sisters...

"Right, let's get her to contact Yukiko-san!" Yosuke agreed wholeheartedly, "Tomorrow's Sunday, so it should be a great time to meet up. You _are _free, right?"

"Of course. Where do you want to meet up, Yosuke?"

"Junes." He blantly said.

"O-Oh, wait! Before you hang up!" I stopped him, knowing that I'd have to introduce the group to Kana. I mean, what would happen if she suddenly popped out of nowhere. "There's someone I want to introduce you to tomorrow as well. She'll be meeting up at Junes with us."

"W-What?" Yosuke panicked, "B-But, I-I- We-!"

"Don't worry, Yosuke.. She knows about the Shadows, too." I reassured him. "Call Chie-san, and get some rest."

"Alright, if you say so.." He hesitated before hanging up. In a flash, I closed my phone and placed it into my pocket. "Kana, make sure to wake up early tomorrow morning."

"Eh?" She blinked, "Why is that, Konagi-sa-I-I mean, Remi?"

"We're going together, to learn more about the Shadows." She sighed, "It might lead us to why you came out like this, too."

* * *

**_THANK YOU. For the reviews you guys left me ;v;~. Though, I'm sorry I haven't updated with much. School sucks, and I keep forgetting D._**

**_/Nottomentionprocrastinating._**

**_Also bleeh, I'm sooo sorry for Grammar Mistakes w;;. I tend to do that, and I try to. I think I skip some since OpenOffice doesn't have a Grammar Check.._**

**_Anyways, another new chapter! I'll be working on the Touhou Story next, along with my Fanfic on deviantART. So if you're reading one of those two, keep up with it o:._**

**_Remilia Konagi & Kana (C) Me~_**

**_Persona 4 (C) ATLUS_**


	14. Stupid

**Chapter 14 – Stupid...**

The next morning I had worn a tanktop.. and some bandages. Bandages on my arm, and bandages on the chest portion of my body... It's something too traumatizing to talk about, so I won't reveal it for now. I put some jeans on, and some regular tennis shoes as well. Next thing I know, I grab those glasses Teddie gave me, placed my MP3 Player in my pocket, and walked down stairs after closing my door. Though, I noticed Nanako having some Orange Juice by the sliding doors and TV, so I decided to walk over to her.

"Oh, good morning.." Her eyes trailed over to my bandages, "Did you get hurt..?"

"Huh? O-Oh, no it's nothing." I faked a smile, "These injuries were from a long time ago, so I keep them bandaged because I'm a little embarrassed to have the scars show." Not to mention, I don't have any other clothes... "Where's your dad?"

"He left already, and he said he's going to be late." Yoshi! I don't have to worry about sneaking in so he won't see my bruises or injuries. Though, Nanako's alone...

"You're going somewhere, right?" She read my mind, "I'm always alone, so I'll be fine by myself."

"..I-I'm sorry, Nanako-chan.." I scratched the back of my head, but she just nodded and turned on the TV to the weather channel. Hooray for Sunshine on the weekend!

"I should hang up the laundry because of the sun.." Nanako spoke to herself, then turning back to me. "Weren't you going somewhere, by the way..?"

"O-Oh, right!" I sighed, hesitating. "I'm sorry, Nanako-chan.. I'll be back later!"

…

When we headed to Junes, Kana had released herself from the keychain and walked out with me. She was wearing the same dress, but her wings didn't show like before. I wonder if she could hide them like that...

"Yo!" Yosuke had walked up to us, "So this is the girl you were talking about, right?"

Kana blinked, "Who is this, Konagi-sama..?"

"Oh, Yosuke. This is Kana. You see, there was that egg we found back when we fought your Shadow, and she popped up from it after I brought it home with me. Kana, this is Yosuke. He's a friend of mine from a place called school."

"School, I see.." She nodded, "You seem like at trustworthy person... I will not forgive you if you hurt, Konagi-sama!"

"I told you, call me _Remi_!" I groaned, scratching my head, "By the way.. What's with your hands behind your back?"

"Oh, right!" And I nearly shrieked when I saw what Yosuke held in his hands. Both a Katana and and what seemed like a dagger appeared in my face. "I found these in the closet."

"H-Hanamura!" My eyes were wide open, noticing what he was doing was quite stupid. "A-Are those real?"

He ditched my question. "We have Personas, but.. I don't think a golf club will be your reliable weapon. So, which one strikes your fancy?"

"H-Hanamura..." I groaned, what seemed like a facepalm appeared before me.. This idiot! "We're not supposed to have these out, but.. I guess the katana would be nice.."

"Oooh, you have nice taste." He winked at me, "It's a Junes exclusive."

"Who cares if it's an exclusive? W-We shouldn't be having those out right now!" I wanted to smack him upside the head, but people were watching...

"Don't worry~ The blade's fake." He burst out laughing, which had Kana tilting her head.

"If it is fake, wouldn't it be as useless at what you call.. A 'golf club?'" Kana made an extremely good point. What's the point of having some sort of Katana if it's fake?

"As for me.." He started going on and on about what he would use in battle. The person that was standing behind us seemed terrified, and I would be to! I mean, only _Yosuke Hanamura _would be stupid enough to do this in the freakin' public!

Kana sat there, listening to what he was saying and analyzing the atmosphere.

"We can slash them like _this_!" The blades were crossed and looked like they were sending out some sort of magic spell.

"Y-Yosuke!" I screeched. I knew for a fact the blades were fake, but did he have to swing them at me?

"Or like this?" He repeated the same exact gesture, and I was panicking. I hid my face into my hands, and Kana noticed me do this. Within seconds, she kept rubbing my back as some sort of 'I feel sorry for you' note. I could hear numerous "What about this?" or "Hah!"s coming from the high school student. He acted more like a 10 year old yandere with a knife..

"_Three suspicious teenagers found. One found with multiple weapons, and I'm now requesting backup._" D-Did he just say-

"Yosuke, you dumbass!" I screamed, "You _had _to do this!"

"C-Crap!" He tried to hide them behind his back, and Kana noticed my expression. She stepped in.

"Please, don't hurt Konagi-sama! She didn't do any harm!" I heard her say.

"This isn't what it looks like! W-We didn't steal them or anything like that!" He failed at coming up with an excuse..

"That doesn't matter right now, Hanamura.." I heard myself mutter, becoming flustered by everything he was saying.

"Put the weapons down, and we'll listen to your story at the station." The policeman told us, focusing more on Yosuke than anyone else. "Hands where I can see them. _Immediately!_"

"B-But!" Instead of showing _just _his hands, the weapons came first.

"Are you resisting an officer under law? Y-You're under arrest!" Then again.. The officer was also stupid. He was trying to show him his hands for God's sake! Why does there always have to be some sort of misunderstanding?

..And the next thing we know, all of us (including Kana) were taken to the police station. Eff ML..

…

I was chewed out by, -guess who?-, Uncle Dojima. I kept my head down, bowing and not saying a word while Kana repeated the same motion that I did. Yosuke flinched by every word that Dojima was shouting.

"You're lucky I was around, or else this would have been on your personal record.."

"I-I'm sorry, U-Uncle Dojima.." I heard myself whisper. I couldn't stand being scolded, though I was only scolded as a younger kid. Just being scolded now.. It kinda hurt.

Kana lifted her head up, standing back up as she watched two policemen walk by.

"Wait, so the one that disappeared was the _Amagi _girl?" One of them asked out loud.

"By evidence, it seems so," The other one spoke out, "Though, you know she's a high schooler. Maybe she just ran away?"

By then, my eyes widened and I faced Yosuke, who was also facing me. I'm pretty sure we had the same thoughts running through our head.

"Did he say Amagi..? T-Then she really is.."

Oh god. Oh god, oh god, oh _god_! This couldn't be _happening_!

"Hm? Who, what, where?" Uncle Dojima was looking directly at Yosuke now.

Yosuke then coughed, "Nothing."

"I'm sure you've heard on the news about the murders. We're sensitive and everything about all this.. You're free to go, but you _better _not let this happen again."

I felt myself flinch again, and I'm pretty sure the two were watching me. Though, when Dojima walked off, Yosuke and I began to walk out of where the office was at. I swear, my heart was beating fast from all this..

And all of a sudden this _guy almost _bumps into us! He had short black hair, with a uniform and tie. He was also holding a cup of coffee; Not to mention, he seemed kinda innocent and kind-hearted compared to all the policemen who were just glaring around..

"P-Pardon me!" And then he fixated his eyes onto me. "You're that kid staying at Dojima-san's place, aren't ya?"

I swear, my Uncle was telling everyone and their mother about me. "O-Oh, uh yeah.. My name's Remi."

"C-Can we.. Ask you something?" Yosuke questioned, leaving me in a puzzled look. Adachi then shrugged, "About Yukiko-sa-I mean, Yukiko Amagi of the Amagi Inn? Did something happen to her?"

"Am I allowed to say..?" He murmured something along those lines before looking to both of us. "Well, if you're friends with Ms. Amagi, keep this between you guys."

"That's a promise." I spoke, being very blunt and serious about what was coming up next.

"We got a call from her parents last night. They said they couldn't find her anywhere; It was in the evening, and due to it being the weekend, the workers at the Inn were so busy that they didn't pay attention." He paused before continuing, "O-Oh! But this doesn't mean this is a case just yet. However.. People have been turning up dead on Foggy nights, so everyone's _really _sensitive and jumpy about this. Oh, by the way.. Did she ever say something about going through some hard times with you all?"

I pondered a bit, looking back at my conversations with Yukiko. She was a nice chick, after all, and she always seemed like she was busy. However, I don't think she would've gone _that _far...

"By hard times you mean..?" Yosuke was officially confused.

"The announcer, Ms. Yamano, was staying over at the Inn before the first murder ever occurred. According to others, Ms. Yamano had some harsh words towards all the workers, and the attitude about the manager. The stress made him faint, and with Ms. Amagi being his daughter.. She might have felt something from that, y'know?"

Well, now _this _was officially getting interesting. Stressful words? Yukiko-san going missing? And even then, I wonder how the guy knew about all this. Then again, he _was _a police officer, so I couldn't really judge him for knowing all of this information. I'm actually glad he hinted us this.

"Did Ms. Amagi ever hint that she wanted to leave the house by the way..?" Adachi's question snapped me out of my thinking. "If not, there's been rumors that she's been in hiding too..." His eyes widened, "Crap, I think I went too far. W-Well, don't tell anyone okay?"

"Of course not, sir." I bowed, "This helps so much, th-"

"_Adachi, quit your chatting! Where's my coffee?_" Uncle Dojima's voice boomed through the hallway, which made me jump and shiver some more. Kana stayed silent, spaced out like some sort of robot analyzing information.

"Sorry! I-I have it right here!" He lowered his head, walking away from us as quick as possible.

"..This isn't good." Kana warned, "All this information was being sorted out in my head, but it doesn't sound like a normal case."

"..Let's go find Chie, then. This doesn't seem like it'll end well!" I cried out, dashing forward along with Yosuke and Kana right behind me.

…

"_There you all are_!" Chie's voice could be heard from the other side of the room, which caused Yosuke to shut his mouth and have Kana and I walk over to her. "_What _are you guys doing? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Hanamura-san... Got us into a pinch. Konagi-sama will tell you later." Kana told her before I could say anything. I had to groan because of the '-sama' suffix again!

"Just call me _Remi_!" I cried out. "Chie, don't mind her. This is Kana.. A friend of mine. She knows about the whole situation."

"Huh..?" Chie tilted her head.

"That's not the point right now. Something's up with Yukiko-san!" Yosuke finally took the initiative. I wasn't expecting a guy like him to do something like that~

"You know already?" Oh. Chie knew? Didn't see that coming. "She didn't pick up through her cell, and I kept calling it! Being as worried as I was, I went to her house. She really did.."

"Shit.." I swore under my breath. "We have no choice. We all have to go into the Midnight Channel now!"

"They took all our weapons, though.." Yosuke pointed out. "And the cops are saying that she's trying to 'lay low' or something along those lines."

"The Manager collapsed because Ms. Yamano complained a lot." Kana began to explain what we had just gathered. "They think that's her motive, and then the lady dying right after makes Amagi-san much more suspicious."

"_What?_ They think _Yukiko _did it? What kind of police did they hire?" Chie freaked. Like _really _freaked.. I've never seen this side of her at all!

"Don't snap at Kana!" I warned her, "Yukiko's the victim, not the suspect.." I gave a huge sigh, "Alright, everyone. Let's get our mind back in focus.. Our priority right now is saving Amagi-san."

"..Right! That's important!" Chie fist pumped the air.

"We have to handle it ourselves, though. I mean, just look at the police.." Yosuke grit his teeth.

"I'm coming with!" Chie announced, "It's not fair if that new girl Kana gets to go! And besides, Yukiko's my _friend_! I won't allow it to slip by!"

"But, will you be alright..?" Yosuke looked concerned. "We can't go in empty handed, since they just confiscated the weapons we had."

"I don't have anything I can use with me at the moment. I left that Golf Club with you." I reminded him, looking to Kana. "What about you Kana?"

"I can only use my nails." She held them out; Those were some pretty sharp nails, and painted red too.. "It's best if we well equip ourselves."

"Oh! I know just the place for weapons." Chie grinned, "Just follow me!"

..I don't even wanna _know _how she knew where to get weapons, but I guess I can trust her. It _is _Chie after all.

* * *

**_Another Chapter Update! I'm happy I was actually able to finally get to working on these. I'm hoping to update my Touhou Story by Christmas, too. Thank you for staying with me to those who are waiting for updates!_**

**_Persona 4 (C) ATLUS_**

**_Remilia Konagi & Kana (C) Me~_**


	15. The Velvet Door

**Chapter 15 – The Velvet Door...**

I'm pretty sure with the look on Yosuke's face, I didn't want to even ask how Chie found out about this weapon place. Kana sensed the nervousness in my stomach, I guess, and in truth I didn't wanna die~

Though, when we got in there it wasn't so bad. It had armor here and there, and the room was really steamy from the light. A guy with a gray beard was looking at us with his arms crossed, but otherwise it didn't seem so bad after all..

"Well, here we are!" Chie grinned, her smile that flashed said: "See~?"

"Well, uh.." Yosuke looked around, blinking. "What kind of shop is this?"

"I'm thinking it's a metalworks.." She pondered for a bit, "They sell a bunch of crap here, like Katanas and other stuff.."

"Doesn't it seem weird, though?" He shook his head, "How do you even _know _about this place anyway?" He blinked again, his panic-stricken face turning into a wide grin. "Ooh~ I get it. You watched one too many kung-fu movies, and-"

"No, stupid." She groaned, "I heard some guys in class talking about this place selling weapons!" She walked over to a metal suit, feeling it. "This might be good, but.. Will it be heavy..?"

"I still don't know about all this," I could tell Yosuke had cared for Chie a lot. Considering the fact that he turned his back to her a little. "It'll be too dangerous.. At least that's what I think. I know how you feel, but.."

It was then that Chie snapped again. She whipped around in front of Yosuke's face and grit her teeth; The eyes she had looked like she was about to cry. "_You don't!_"

"C-Chie-!"

She interrupted me when I tried to calm her down, "You don't know _shit _about how I feel Yosuke! Yukiko might _die _from this, and I can't let her.. I _won't _let her..! I _will _be going with you guys, and you can't stop me!"

"B-But.." I sighed, shaking my head. "The road seems dangerous.. Are you sure you'll be okay? We can do all the fighting, and-"

"Psh! I'll be fine! My reflexes are second to none." Her smile seemed to come back, but it looked a little sad.. Poor Chie..

Though, when I thought it was all over Yosuke had to go and mess with Chie again. "Listen! I'm not kidding around.. If you aren't listening to our warnings, we're leaving you here!"

Of course, I couldn't stand for that now.. Chie seemed so hurt when we said she couldn't come along with because of her safety. Even _Kana_, one who didn't know much about Chie like I did, still felt kinda hesitant with going with Yosuke's decision.

"She's going to be persistent, you know." I looked back at Yosuke, "Just let her come! She wants to save Yukiko after all. Chie's about the same age as we are, Yosuke-san.."

"..." He bit his lip, groaning. "Fine.. But if she insists on coming, she needs something to protect herself."

"I will!" She sighed.

"But.. What should we get?" And that was a good question that stumped me, too. I mean, sure! I could've ran to get my Guitar (which wouldn't have worked as much as a golf club did) and walked out, but that might upset Nanako.. It might be best just to get a weapon and stick with it here.

"..Remi." Yosuke beckoned me to come closer while Chie was still looking around, and he called in a low whisper to. "..Are you sure about all this?"

"Of course!" I had a twinge of guilt in my heart, but I couldn't let the best of it get to me. Chie wanted Yukiko, and that was that. "We'll be fine.."

"Well, if you say so.." He shook his head and smiled some more, "Here. Since you're the main asset in battle.." It was then that he took my wrist and placed some money into my hand. Was he really..? "You pick something out, alright? So, choose what's the easiest for you to use!"

"..B-But, I- Heh. Alright.." I shook my head, looking back to Kana. "Kana, can you fight on your own?"

"I'll do my best." She bowed a little. "Did you want to get something in particular?"

"Ah! Well.." Damn. I forgot that Kana could read my mind, so I could tell I was blushing deeply. "M-My guitar.. It may be of some use.."

"You play the guitar, Remi?" Yosuke tilted his head. "Sweet! But.."

"Hm?" I tilted my head at him, looking at the face he suddenly made. "What's up?"

"Well, Police shouldn't find it suspicious to see you carrying a guitar case around, but.." Yosuke sighed, "If we walk out in public like this, people might find it awkward. Not to mention, we might get our weapons confiscated again.."

"True.." I looked around the store, grabbing something suitable for Yosuke and looking at them to make sure the blades weren't screwed up or anything like that. How were we supposed to get out of here now?

"I have an idea!" Chie grinned, "But it requires our uniforms..."

…

We all agreed on Chie's idea. Each one of us would go home and pick something up to wear: Our uniforms! This would make it easier, and I could pick up my Guitar due to this. However, instead of my trip home being a simple walk back with Kana..

BAM! All of a sudden this goddamn blue door pops up, and it's like _really _creepy! Not just because it popped up, but other people didn't seem to see it either!

"_So.. It finally begins.._" Oh shit. Oh shit, oh shit, oh _shit_! It sounded like a _ghost _wanted to appear before my eyes and scare the crap out of me before I could do anything about it! "_Now.. If I could just have a moment of your time.._"

All of a sudden I see the Velvet Key light up, and Kana's eyes turned.. kinda soulless. It was as if she was just a doll. I shook her a little bit, supporting her when I looked towards the wall..

My head... _Goddammit _my head!

But the next thing I knew, I ended up in that same Velvet Room again. Kana was just her little keychain again. What the hell? Could she not enter this place..?

And suddenly, there was big-nosed Igor. "We have been expecting you.. The catastrophe that is headed your way.. It has already taken human lives in it's approach towards you.." Wait a minute, what? My eyes widened, a little fearful from hearing all of this. How... How could all those lives be tossed away just for me?

"Do not look so fearful.. You already have the power to fight against it." Igor's grin stayed planted there. It was quite creepy the more I thought about it. "It seems that it's time for you to use Persona, along with your partner.."

His eerie chuckle made me shiver once more. What did he mean by partner..? Did he mean Kana? If so, then I can't really say I've "used" her yet. I want her to be as normal as I am. Me or not Me..

"You are different from say, your partner or comrades. It is of the Wild Card ability," Margaret spoke. What the hell? "The bonds that you strengthen can be used against you, or used for you. It is how you build your own power. Our role? It is to facilitate what goes on."

"So.. Wild Card, you say?" I scratched my cheek. I never realized I was this special to gain such a power like this. "I don't really understand it myself.. But if you can help me with what's going on, I think I'll be able to manage!"

Igor slowly nodded, giving another blink with his grin staying there. I hope he was actually happy to see me obtain this power.. "My contribution to your help, would to be support you with the birth of new Personae.." He moved his hand in a talkative gesture. "Because you are of the Wild Card Ability, you can hold more than one Persona. The cards you obtain from Shadows, can be transmuted into a new form. This would be called the _**Fusion **_of other Personae."

"Whoa! S-So.. I can use more than my friends can? Really? I can't wait to see that in action.." I couldn't help but smile myself. Actually, I wanted to scream and shout. However.. For some reason.. I couldn't do it in their presence.

"I'm sure you can't.." Igor closed his eyes, "Whenever you defeat an enemy, the seeds of possibility plant and, who knows? You may get a card, that looks like it could be handy in battle.." He shook his head, "At times, you may be able afraid, and may not be able to grab them at all. Rest assured, you will be able to grab them without a problem."

"Whenever you obtain new cards, do not hesitate to bring them here."

"..Yessir." I nodded, suddenly becoming serious. It was never fun and games from the start, and it sure as well _won't _be now!

"If you develop your Social Links, your Personae will grow alongside you as one. I expect you to take this to heart, yes? These are one of your _chief _sources of strength."

"Un.." It was then that I looked down. Yosuke had started a Social Link with me, right? Then.. Does that count for something, too? Maybe Kana as well.. Maybe _everyone _has a Social Link.. I could fuse Magician Arcana Personae could be fused and become stronger because of this as well..

"You're probably worrying about this tome, correct?" Margaret broke my train of thoughts, "This is the Persona Compendium. If you register the Personae you have here. You do not have to worry about them disappearing before you forever. Please see me when you wish to recall a Persona."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you." Was all I could say. Igor's laugh scared me once more..

"Do you recall the words I said to you the last time?" He continued to chuckle, "'_The coming year is a turning point in your destiny.. If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost.._' I meant what I said, defeat in battle is not the only way you will fail to complete this journey. Please do _not _forget this.."

I think I was already gaining a headache from all that Igor has told me. It was tiresome, but I understood what he said. What if Yukiko really _was _murdered? Would that be what he meant by an unsolved mystery..?

"You will come here on your own will, and that shall be the next time we meet." He snapped his fingers, and that's when I suddenly gained a headache once more. Ah, dammit! All these _headaches!_ "Until then..."

"_Farewell.._"

…

"_Konagi-sama, Konagi-_sama!"

I opened up my eyes, half-lidded of course, to find Kana looking at me with very concerned eyes. Wasn't she just _not _responsive a minute ago?

"Ergh.. My brain feels like it's been fried.." I held my head once more, "W-What happened? Why weren't y-"

I shut up quickly. I was going to say something about it, but the next thing I knew, a crowd of people were around us. Kana lifted me up by the arm, grabbing my wrist tightly.

"I-I'll explain once we get out of here. Until then, let's go..!" She whispered, dragging me off away from the crowd before I could say anything to get her attention..

* * *

**_I remembered I finished Yasogami Busters, then I was like "...Oh yeah. I didn't post it."_**

**_So here you go. I have no commentary on this D:._**

**_Persona 4 (C) ATLUS_**

**_Remilia Konagi & Kana (C) Me~_**


	16. Chie's 'Great' Attack Strategy

**Chapter 16 ~ Chie's 'Great' Attack Strategy**

**FunTerry ~ Thank you for the review! More will be revealed about Kana and Remilia in the future, so I'm glad you're getting into this story. Please stay tuned for more!**

**MewMewlover23 ~ You came, you read, and you asked for it. Here's the next Chapter!**

* * *

I think Nanako was a little miffed that I left her alone after getting my guitar. However, it was the only thing I could get, and I didn't have to afford a weapon of some sort. I had changed into my school uniform (even _more _things to create suspicion), and Kana was wearing what looked like an ancient sort of dress that she had been wearing before. She really _did _look like an alter-ego of me. I kept asking myself if she was my Shadow or not, but that then brought up the question..

"O-Oi, Kana.. Why did you pull me out of the crowd?"

"Oh, that?" She sighed, placing her hands in front and walking alongside me, "You had just entered the Velvet Room, and you usually space out when doing so. I don't think you're used to it yet, though.. So, that explains why you were passed out on the ground."

"How do _you _know what it is?" Another question, but even as a Shadow, that seems kind of weird. "A-And don't give me that _I'm part of you_ bullcrap! I want to know."

"Well, Konagi-sama.. What else am I supposed to do?" She shook her head, "I couldn't leave you on the floor like that, and I can't reveal everything about myself just yet.. All I know is, I'm your Shadow. However, I do not wish to fight you like Yosuke's did."

"Weird..." I felt my eyes narrow; It's not like I didn't _want _to believe her, but something smelt fishy about all of this. Though, all my thoughts cleared away for a few seconds when I saw Yosuke talking to Chie in Junes. We walked up to them, and the first thing Chie noticed about us was the little girl.

"Hey. Who's this supposed to be?" She pointed to Kana, who then bowed with manners.

"My name is Kana. I am Konagi-sama's Shadow."

"I-I told you to call me _Remi_!" Was all I could think of saying.

"Shadow..?" Chie tilted her head.

"We'll explain it to you later." Yosuke blew it off, giving Chie a look for some reason before nodding to me. "Okay. Let's get going, then."

…

I wasn't surprised when I saw Teddie standing in the "TV World." In fact, I was more relieved. That just showed that I wasn't hallucinating from before.

"It really _is_ that bear from before.." I'm surprised Chie could even _see _without those glasses on. Then again, Kana's in here, too. I wonder if Kana can see stuff as well?

"What's up?" Yosuke walked closer to him, "Is something wrong?"

"Can't you tell I'm thinking..?" Teddie's voice didn't sound as cheery as it did before. He was just shaking his head around in frustration, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for the blue guy. "I've been deli-bear-ating about it for some time now; It's really hurting my head.." A pause, "..That wasn't a bad joke after all!"

Yep. He'd be fine after all.

"So.. did you find out anything? It's kind of useless to think about it so much; Your head is empty, you know." Yosuke. Wasn't that a _bad _thing to say? True, but _**bad**_?

"How _rude_!" Teddie stomped his foot against the floor, "You _are _right, though. No matter how hard I try, I get nothing as a result."

"P-Poor bear..." Kana walked up to him and pat the top of his head, "It must be hard not to recollect anything from before.."

I.. Felt a bit of pity towards Kana as well. She may be my Shadow, but she must not have much clue about the world itself except from me. I just watched them, smiling a bit because of how she was acting towards Teddie. Teddie at some point stuttered.

"W-Who's this?" He blinked, still feeling her nuzzle his cheek with her own.

"This is Kana; My apparent Shadow," I muttered, "She wants to assist us when it comes to fighting the Shadows as well."

"Well, now's not the _time _for introductions!" Chie screeched, "Listen: Someone came here yesterday, right?"

"Whoa! She has a better nose than _I _do?" Teddie blinked, his eyes widened. "What's your name?"

"Miss..?" She groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose before continuing, "It's Chie. Never mind that, though. Tell me about that _someone_!"

"I think it happened right after you guys left," Teddie explained, "It was then that it felt like someone was in here."

"Is it Yukiko-san?" Was all Yosuke could ask him, wanting to make sure.

"I haven't looked, so I wouldn't know..." Teddie then turned to his right and pointed, "The presence came from over there, so that's probably where it's at."

"Over there, huh..?" Chie looked down before looking back to us with a clearly angered face. "Is everyone

"Y-Yeah!" Said Yosuke.

"No problem." I reassured, but it was mostly for myself. I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen between all of us; That for _sure _would suck...

And right when I told myself that, I noticed Chie run off in the direction Teddie was pointing that. Was she _stupid_? No matter, it was up to Yosuke, Teddie, and I to follow her and track her down.

…

Jeez, why is it that whenever I walk towards some sort of place in here, it's always surrounded by Red and Black? It reminds me of that weird dream I had, but... It's just so weird seeing it all around us. The castle itself was huge; Kind of like something you'd see in those fantasy books. Though, that red was totally messing with my eyes right now.

"Y'think this is the place they showed on the TV last time?" Chie asked us both, and I had to agree. This looked so similar to what we saw on TV...

"Are you _sure _there's no, like, Camera or anything of the sort here?" Yosuke was antagonizing Teddie. I highly doubt we'd have working Cameras here if we didn't have much luck the first time we came in here.

"'Program..?' I dunno." Teddie was already including some logic here, "Maybe people on your side of the world can see what's happening in here. It could be that possibility. Not to mention, I _told _you that it's only me and Shadows here!"

"Konagi-sama," Ugh. Here we ago again, "I sense something coming from that castle, but I don't sense anything that is similar to a "camera" in this world. The bear must be telling the truth."

"I see..." I bit my lip, before walking a few more steps forward to look at what was inside the castle.

"Teddie mentioned something about it being like this 'From the Beginning...'" Yosuke pointed out, "What I don't get is; _What _beginning?"

"I wouldn't know; It would be like explaining things in your world." Teddie sighed, "I've never seen anything about this 'Program' thing, so I would not know at all."

"Is that really what's happening, though? Are we really looking through this world?" At least Chie started to speak again. She went awfully quiet for a minute there. "Think about when Yukiko first showed up on that Channel; Wasn't she acting a little off?"

"When you think about it, she was." About time I finally started talking, "She doesn't seem like the type to be acting like that in front of a camera. In fact, she was trying to _get away_ from the Cameras when interviewed."

"Yeah. Saying stuff like 'score myself a hot stud' doesn't sound like her at all!"

"'Score..?' 'Stud..?'" Teddie blinked.

"Same here, I couldn't believe a word of what she said." Yosuke. "... I wonder if this is what happened like last time?"

"I don't understand much from what you have told me, but..." Teddie was looking directly at me now, "Whatever 'program' is playing right now might be playing due to the person that appears on it."

"So.. Yukiko is doing this herself?" Chie asked yet another question that none of us got.

"This is so confusing.. Even for me!" Kana held her head, wincing. "I don't know who Yukiko is... But I feel someone inside of here."

"I see..."

"By the way, what's this 'scoring with a hot stud' thing?" Teddie deserved to be ignored. I didn't want to explain this whole thing to him right now.

"If Yukiko's here, then I'm going on ahead!" Was all Chie said before she dashed off away from us. I couldn't grab her, Kana couldn't grab her, but we saw her warp inside the castle before we could catch her. Dammit! This wasn't good at all!

"Aagh!" I grit my teeth, "Why did this have to happen_ now_? Let's start following after her!"

"Hurry!" Teddie spoke out, "There's tons of Shadows around!"

* * *

**_Short Chapter is Short. I'm on a *late* schedule right now. Thank you for reading, though!_**

**_Persona 4 (C) ATLUS_**

**_Remilia Konagi & Kana (C) Me~_**


	17. Author's Announcement

A Message to all...

I'm sorry that I haven't been updating recently. I've been quite tired, my inspiration has been shot, and I haven't been typing that much when it comes to working on many of my Fanfiction. So this is just a quick announcement.

I won't be working on anything big other than a story by the name of **Counter Revolution **from here on out.

It's a USUK story [Axis Powers Hetalia, for those who don't know] that my friend and I are working on together. We will post it on a separate account, but for now... I can't focus on Blackbullet or any of the other stories.

In Short, the only 4 I'm Concentrating on right now are: **Blackbullet, Links to Fantasy, Yasogami Busters! & Pokemon: Friends Reunited**

For some reason, I can't seem to stick with chaptered stories... But because I'm collaborating with Counter Revolution, I have no reason to drop it.

Most of my stories will be One Shots. I... I don't know why. I can't write that much anymore; It's as if my will won't allow it.

I'm sorry for the inconvienence. Forgive me! w;;


End file.
